Deadlypen's Overwatch Fluff, Smut, and Humor
by deadlypen1
Summary: My series of Overwatch one-offs. I will let you know in each one whether they are cannonically related to each other. Rated M for eventual smut.
1. A Six Any Day

**A Six Any Day**

* * *

 **Author's notes:**

As soon as I discovered the Junkrat/Symmetra ship, I thought, "they would really bond over a game of cricket." So I made it happen.

This story takes place after my longer piece, Overwatch: the Second Omnic Crisis, ends. So avoid if you don't want to know how the Junkrat/Symmetra plotline ends.

Apoligies if you don't know the rules of cricket

* * *

"It's coming our way!" Jamie shouted as the ball was struck into the air. "I'm gonna catch it!"

The ball did not go as far as he hoped as it landed on the grass, rolling to the boundary. The audience still cheered, but not Jamie.

"That ball had no chance," Satya replied rubbing Jamie's shoulders. "Consider yourself lucky that was a four. I'd imagine Australia would take anything at this point."

"All they need is a string of sixes and we'll be smooth sailing."

"Australia is down by 100 runs with 10 overs left. It seems very unlikely."

"Just wait. One of your Indian guys will make a mistake and then the runs will come."

The Rajiv Gandhi stadium in Hyderabad was packed to the brim with Indians cheering the home team on. India had put on a terrific showing when they were up to bat, managing to hit 202 in their 20 overs with only 4 wickets against them. Australia had quite the hill to climb.

When Satya invited Jamie to come to India to see each other, with the cricket match at part of it, he was hesitant. Jamie knew how the game was played, but wasn't much of a fan. Personally he preferred Australian football and rugby and was quite the skilled athlete. Back before he lost his hand and leg.

But still, with everything she done for him; saving the Junkers from Talon, taking them into Overwatch, and using her Vishkar skills to create a proper town for the remaining Junkers to live in, he at least owed her a visit. They still talked to each other over the internet, and when she came back to Australia to build the town, he gave her the grand tour of the country, driving her down to Adelaide, Sydney, and Melbourne. Plus, he had never been to India before. Not even for a heist.

Satya insisted they not go to Utopaea, where the VIshkar Corp. was based. Instead, she wanted to go to Hyderabad, where she grew up. Satya rented a room for the two of them so she wouldn't have to stay with family.

An Australian batter hit the ball that ended up in the air. It was basically a guessing game as to which Indian fielder would catch the ball. It came down, was caught, and the crowd screamed at the wicket taken. Only 5 more to go.

"Jamie, can I ask you something? Satya asked loudly so Jamie could properly hear her.

"Sure, what is it?" Jamie replied. The crowd had calmed down, so they could hear each other now

"What did you think of my family?"

"Well, . . they weren't what I was expecting."

"I'm sorry if anything was awkward between us. I haven't seen them in a long time."

"Oh no, I just thought, . . that."

"You thought what?"

One of the Australian batters hit another four.

"I just thought they'd be a lot like you, you know? All uptight and into fancy technology like you are. I didn't think they'd,"

"You didn't think they'd live in squalor?"

"Yeah. Pretty much on the same level the junkers lived in."

"Most Indians still live like that Jamie. The Vishkar Corporation worked to build new cities out of nothing. To pull India in a proper future. But some parts flat out rejected the designs. I even tried designing a house for my parents to live in. But they didn't take to it."

"Why wouldn't they? Your designs are the bomb."

Satya tried her best to ignore the obvious pun and move on. "They felt it lacked tradition. That it was part of something that rocked the status quo too much. And I was enabling it."

"But that's pretty much what your whole job is, ain't it?"

"Believe me, I tried explaining that to them many times. How Vishkar is very much indebted to tradition and order."

The Indian bowler threw the ball and the Australian hit it. The ball went straight back into the bowlers hand. Another wicket taken, another round of cheering. Four more to go.

"Do you know why I stress order over every detail in something I'm working on?"

"Satya, you know me. I don't give two fucks about order."

"Well Mr. Fawkes, in India, there is something called the Varna, or Caste, system. It stresses societal order over all else by dividing people into social classes. The priests are at the top, the rulers are after them, the businessmen are in the middle, the farmers below them, and at the very bottom are the untouchables. By maintaining this system, everyone has their place, fulfills their lives' duty, and contributes to a better society."

"Sounds like a fools dream to me."

"It was stressed very much in my household, which is why it stayed with me for so long. I can see the value in it, but it still has flaws."

"So does everything trying to put people in their place."

"In the Varna system, you are born into what class you are and have to fulfill your duty. There's no chance for an untouchable to do anything other than be scorned from society. They won't have the same chances I had to design great landscapes. It's something I hope to change."

"So where would I be on this Varna scale of yours?"

Satya gave him the once over. "Considering the life you ended up with, you would probably be an untouchable."

"Ah, that sounds dangerous. Just the way I like it."

The Australian batsman hit the ball so it went behind him. It flew all the way beyond the boundary. 6 runs. Silence from the Indian crowd.

"Of course it's dangerous Jamie. They're essentially street beggars."

"Yeah, but scorned from society? Sounds like they can be free to do whatever they want."

"You're lucky we live in a time where that's not as openly enforced. But trust me, those people suffer."

The Australian batsman hit a ball along the ground that reached one of the Indian outfielders. That gave him 50 runs for this innings. The crowd applauded and he raised his bat in salute.

"Satya, can I ask you something?"

"You can ask me anything Jamie."

"Why do you like me so much?"

Satya was taking aback by the question. She wasn't expecting something so direct from the junker. Granted he was a very direct person, but he did skirt around some personal things.

"What do you mean by 'so much?'"

"It's just that, after all we been through with Talon and Overwatch, and you giving us all those homes, which was way to generous on your part."

"Jamie, I just wanted to help."

"And then you invite me to your hometown, take me to a cricket match to see my country play yours, take me to where you grew up. I don't mind at all, it's just, we're clearly on a date right now."

"Well Jamie," Satya said as he placed a kiss on his cheek. "I kind of see a little bit of myself in you." Another kiss on his other cheek. "So much ambition coming out from a place long forgotten by society." A kiss on the lips. "I think that if I was never discovered by Vishkar, I might have ended up like you."

"You mean to tell me I would've been you if I wasn't poor?"

"Maybe, if you had the proper mindset back then,"Satya planted another kiss on the Australian's lips.

The Indian bowler threw the ball, and the Australian batsman missed. The ball hit the wicket stumps behind him. Another wicket down. Another explosion rom the crowd.

"So what is this now, Satya? What are we doing?"

"We're enjoying a lovely game of cricket. That's what we're doing."

"No, I mean this. Us."

"Are you not fine with how it is now?"

"No I'm not. I . . suppose I want something more. More than just talking through a screen and wondering when we're going to do it again."

"Jamie, Jamie," Satya replied with another kiss. "How about we discuss this more back at our room?"

"Oh, I like the sound of that."

The last over was about to start, but Australia was still losing by fifteen runs.

"How about we leave early? Australia's gonna lose anyway," Jamie recommended.

"Just what I was thinking," Satya said, giving Jamie another kiss as they stood up to leave their seats and make their way to the exit.

"You disappointed you didn't get to catch any balls?" Satya asked with Indian cheering starting to build up back in the stadium. The two of them felt their mechanical hands intertwine.

"Nah," Jamie replied. "I feel like I'm always scoring sixes when I'm with you."

* * *

 **A brief summary of the rules of cricket mentioned with their baseball analogies**

Six Runs - A home run

Four runs - when the ball is hit to the grounds' boundaries, but not into the stands

Bowler - the pitcher

Batsman - the batter

Wicket - how a batsman gets out. The bowler can either hit the wicket stumps, the ball can be caught before it hits the ground, or the ball hits the batsman as they block the stumps.

Over - a series of six balls bowled.

Innings - the only chance a team has to bat and score runs.


	2. Hopping Around The World

**Hopping Around The World**

"Hey Lena," Lucio said racing into the Gibraltar kitchen. "I need your help with something."

"Sure love," Lena said in the middle of her breakfast. "What are you up too?"

"Well," Lucio said rather sheepishly. "Hana's birthday is in a few days, and, I, . well, may have, . . still not figured out what to get her."

"Woah. Lucio Correia dos Santos, the self-proclaimed, 'World's Greatest Boyfriend,' didn't get anything for his woman yet?"

"Hey now. With all the stuff we've been doing with Overwatch lately, it just sort of snuck up on us."

"No, it snuck up on you."

"Yeah, yeah I know I dropped the ball. And what's worse is that she's turning 20 this year. So I have to give her something that will knock her socks off."

"Okay, now we have a place to start with. Something that will knock her socks off. So how long have you two dated?"

"Almost going on 3 years."

"So what you two gotten each other before for your birthdays?"

"I wrote a new song for Hana for her past 2 birthdays. She gave me this really retro video game called DJ Hero the first time and tickets to see the World Hockey Championships."

"So do you want to keep doing the same thing or something different?"

"Oh something different definitely. I mean things are really going to be getting serious between the two of us.

"Here's a thought, love. Has she ever been to Brazil?"

"No she hasn't. Though one time when we were fighting, she said I come from a land of piranhas."

"Okay then. Does she know anything at all that's actually applicable?"

"I think just the basics. That we speak Portuguese, love soccer, have giant slums, the rainforest, all that."

"But does she know the Brazil that you know?"

"No, I don't think she does."

"And when she took you to Korea for the first time, did she show you the Korea she knows?"

"I mean it was mostly video games the first time, but yeah we did see more after a few times."

"Well there you go then. Take the girl to Brazil. I'm sure you two could use a proper holiday."

"Yeah, that's an amazing idea! But, how are we gonna get there? I don't know how to fly any of these ships."

"Oh, don't worry about that. I can fly you too there."

"Really? That doesn't get in the way of anything?"

"Things have been kind of slow around here. I'm sure Winston won't mind."

"Oh, this sounds great! I love it when a plan comes together. I'll go tell her right now!"

* * *

"Wake up sleepyheads!" Lena shouted over the ship's intercom. Hana and Lucio were in the middle of taking a nap in the bed quarters. The ship had been flying for the past 7 hours.

"This is your love captain Lena Oxton, reporting that we will be making landfall in Rio de Janeiro in approximately 30 minutes. Please make sure you are in a full upright position will all food disposed of."

Lucio and Hana made their way out to the loading area of the ship. Lucio said that the weather in Rio would be mild this time of year, but still very humid. She was dressed in pink short shorts and a white tank top. Lucio wore a green t-shirt and camouflage shorts. No roller blades on his feet today.

"Hana, you should put on that playlist I made from you," Lucio said.

Hana put on the headphones of her music player on and hit play. What struck her was that this didn't sound anything like the EDM Lucio makes. She heard the sounds of fast rapping in Portuguese, processed horns, a steady syncopated beat, and the occasional Latin drum breakdown.

"What is this music?" Hana asked in disbelief.

"It's called favela funk. It's what everyone dances to in the slums."

"I like it. How come you don't make music like this?"

"It really only talks about Brazilian issues, and it can get pretty dirty at times."

"Oi, lovebirds," Lena said. "We're about to get a view of the coastline."

Lucio took Hana to get a view out of the departure door. Through the clouds, the two could see the coastline of Copacabana beach. There were specks of people along the ocean running in an out of the waves. The beachfront properties were covered in white paint, but didn't give off a bright shine. The foliage shown a bright green, hiding some of the brightly colored, run-down apartments.

"Oh my god, it's beautiful," Hana said.

"It looks beautiful from up here, but it's a whole different story down there," Lucio replied. "Lena, take us down."

"Roger that," Lena said, aiming the ship down.

The ship landed in the Santa Teresa barrio. As soon as it set on the ground, the Brazilian kids who were in the streets initially got out of the way, then came back to see who would come out. Their faces lit with delight once they saw it was Lucio.

" _Lucio's here! Can I get your autograph?"_ the kids said in Portuguese.

" _Hey everyone,"_ Lucio said to them as he got out. _"I want to introduce you to someone special to me."_

Hana disembarked the ship to join Lucio among the kids.

" _This is Hana Song, my girlfriend. You might know her as . And today's her birthday."_

" _Happy birthday!"_ the kids said.

"Um, thanks," Hana said in English, hardly able to process the Portuguese being said. "It's nice meeting you all."

" _Hey everyone, I'm going to show Hana around the city,"_ Lucio said urging the kids to go back to their games. _"I'll come back to you in a little bit."_

"Lena, are you okay waiting in the ship?" Hana asked.

"No worries," Lena replied back from the ship. "Just don't be long. I don't want to be too lonely."

"Okay babe," Hana directed to Lucio. "Where do you want to go?"

"I want to take you to one of my favorite spots here," Lucio said as they went off walking through the streets hand-in-hand.

They eventually ended up at a beach along the Calcadao Da Praia, in the Flamengo barrio. From there, they could get a view of across the strait of water to the east and of Sugarloaf Mountain in the south. The waves rolled in and out as more people were enjoying the sunshine.

"You see Hana," Lucio started to explain. "On the other side of the bay. That's the Icarai barrio. That's where Vishkar wanted to start it's development projects. Followed by ones here in Flamengo, downaways in Botafogo, and further north in Ramos. From there they wanted to completely redevelop the city. Luckily for the residents, I was there to help stop them."

"You told me about that before," Hana said. "What does that have to do with your favorite place?"

"I like this beach more than Copacabana because I can see more of Rio from here. More of the Rio I love. Those kids we met when we got off the ship, I fought for the likes of them. Most of them don't grow up into getting up in the morning and having to go to fancy jobs in a shiny high-rise. Most of the time they end up wanting to lay loose and enjoy life as each moment passes by."

"I don't think I have a spot like this back in Korea," Hana said.

"No? You never took the time to look at the natural world around you?"

"I'm a pro gamer. Almost all my skillset is in the digital realm."

"I know this isn't as high-tech as Korea and the people are just accustomed to life differently, but this is home to me. I wouldn't want it any other way."

"It's ok, Lucio. I love this place. This is an amazing birthday present."

"Well, cheers to the birthday girl."

The two shared a kiss on the beach as the waves continued to roll in.

* * *

Continuity with my other stories doesn't really matter here. It's just more cute ramblings.

Inspired by one tumblr post I saw as to what Lucio would do when taking Hana to Brazil.


	3. Stand and Deliver

An early 1800's UK AU dealing with highway robbers. Just something I wanted to get out of the way while I have writer's block for my longer piece. Partly inspired by the Adam Ant song "Stand and Deliver."

* * *

The woods outside of Banbury, England were all but still. Not with laughter, but with conniving.

Highway robbers made their jack and trade in this neck of countryside. The main roads between London and Birmingham were littered with coaching traveling between the two cities. London was home to all of the British Empire's financial centres. Birmingham was the center of a new revolution brewing in England. Not one of men, but of machines. And Birmingham lead the way in new factories along with roads to further centres in Liverpool and Manchester.

And like many robbers before them, it was here in this little patch of wood that Jamison Fawkes and Mako Rutledge decided to set up their operation.

Jamison and Mako were new to the highway robbery game, having decided to take it up after their previous venture of making firearms in Bristol went bust. Among the various groups of robbers, they managed to get a rather negative reputation. Mainly for constantly blundering their jobs. How they constantly managed to escape the gallows this far was beyond any of their understanding, considering Mako was a portly fellow.

They even got nicknames that stuck. Junkrat and Roadhog. Junkrat got his mainly because his weapons always looked rusty and his rarely kept blonde hair gave people the appearance of rat fur. Roadhog got his mainly because of weight and he liked wearing a custom made mask with boar tusks on it.

"So if we just manage to get one coach tonight," Jamison said to Roadhog, trying to do the math in his head. "That brings us up to,"

"Four in the last two weeks," Mako replied, stirring the campfire and checking to see if the pot over it was boiling. "One of them didn't have anything in it."

"Well you're bound to make some mistakes when you start out. How's the stew coming?"

"It looks done enough."

Mako ladled out some of the stew into bowls for him and Jamison. They may have been wearing stolen frilly upper class clothes. But that didn't mean they knew how to keep them clean.

"Can you keep watch? Don't want any sheriffs coming our way."

"Yeah, sure sure." Jamison said after taking some slurps from his stew. He made his way through the trees to get a view of the road.

Peering out through the woods, Jamison saw a godsend. There was a coach heading their way, surrounded by four horse riders. They must be guards, but they didn't appear armed. What did catch Jamison's attention were the turbans the guards wore.

"That looks like a good one," Jamison pointed out to Mako. "And plenty of horses surrounding it too. They must be loaded."

"What's with the cloth on their heads?" Mako asked.

"They're probably from India or somewhere near there."

"You want to try it?"

"You bet I do! Come on Mako, let's ride!"

Mako put on his boar mask as he and Jamison loaded up their saddle backs and got on their horses. With a few kicks, they rode out of the woods and into the coach's direction, much faster than the speed the group was going. They fired their pistols in the air to get the guard's attention, and as they finally reached it, they stood in the middle of the road, blocking the path and stopping the coach.

"Stand and deliver your money or your life!" Jamison shouted, aiming his pistol.

"What are you two doing?" the coach driver shouted back at them in a thick Hindi accent. "This is imperative we make it to Birmingham by nightfall!"

"Oh, you ain't going anywhere until you pay the highway tolls."

"What is going on out there?" a feminine voice questioned from inside the coach. Her accent was just as thick

"Nothing my lady," the driver tried to sate her. "Just some ruffians we're dealing with."

"Oh it's ruffians we are now?" Jamison threatened, making a motion towards Mako. "Roadhog, check inside the coach."

"The king will send you to Australia for this!" the coachmen tried his attempt at an empty threat.

Mako got off his horse and pulled out a shotgun from one of the bags. He aimed it at the guards, urging them to move away from the coach door. Mako moved closer and opened it. He just paused once he saw the contents.

"Um, Junkrat, you may want to get over here."

"Oh, goddamnit Roadie," Jamison said disembarking from his horse and making his way over. "I swear if these people don't have any money, I will," and Jamison stopped once he reached Roadhog and looked inside as well.

There was no visible loot as far as they can tell. But there was an exquisite brown-skinned woman with long black hair and a red dot between her eyebrows. She was wearing a turquoise dress and had ornate earrings on.

Jamison hadn't expected something like this. He thought he'd be dealing with some businessman whose wallets needed some lightening. Not this woman who struck his fancy immediately.

"Are you the robbers giving my men trouble?" the woman asked calmly.

Jamison then remembered the routine, aiming his guns inside the coach. "Stand and deliver your money or your life!"

"Or you'll do what, exactly? Those pistols only take one shot each. Don't you need to reload them to do anything?"

Jamison realized his mistake and felt very foolish. This robbery may be another bust for them. "These guns don't need bullets in them to be affective."

"My guards will surely get to you long before you lay a hand on me."

Jamison looked around. While Mako still had his shotgun at the guards urging them to stay back, they still looked ready to trample them at any moment.

"You know, this is my first time in Britain, and I've been eager to try the real British experience. Guess I can cross got robbed off the list."

"Wait, who are you?" Jamison asked confused. "And why are you not scared right now."

"My name is Satya Vaswani. I am an advisor to the British Raj back in India."

'The Raj? The fuckin' Raj?" Jamison repeatedly asked just to make sure. "Roadie, I think we hit the jackpot!"

"I'm supposed to give you something, right?" Satya asked. She then took her large earrings off and placed them in Jamison's open hand.

"That's it?" Jamison said in disbelief. It truly was this woman's first time in Britain. "What am I supposed to do with these?"

"Pawn them I suppose. I imagine they'll catch a huge price since they're straight from Bombay. Lord knows plenty of Englishman gave me looking thinking how expensive I looked when I arrived here."

"Lady, earrings aren't going to cut it."

"Well robber, they're going to have to. Because I'm not giving you any of my money."

"Um, Junkrat?" Mako said. The guards were still keeping their distance, but not threatened at all by Mako's shotgun. "I think we're going to have to take her word for it."

"Now if you would please get your horses out of the road, we'll be on our way."

"Woah, woah," Jamison said, deciding to make his way inside the coach. "I ain't letting a looker such as yourself get out of my sights that easily."

Satya was taken aback at this motion. "Are you being forward with me, Mr. Junkrat?"

"Please, the name's Jamison. So you said you never been to Britain before. What brings you here, my lady?"

Satya decided to humor the man, seeing anything would be better than being robbed. "I'm on my way to Birmingham to observe the factories being built. I have a keen interest in having some built in Southern India and the island of Ceylon."

"Birmingham huh? It's a lovely town, but it can't beat ol' Bristol."

"Let me ask you this Jamison. How long have you been a robber?"

"A few months now."

"Are you like that Robin Hood character, where you steal from the rich and give to the poor?"

"More like steal from the rich a few times and try to avoid the police."

"Do you at least have any good stories?"

"Just the many times Roadhog and I got our asses handed to us."

"How exactly does someone become a robber?"

"I can't speak for every one of us, but Roadhog and I got into this business because we were desperate."

"Desperate? How?"

"We're the kind of folk who try many different schemes to make some quick money. Our last venture was making cheap weapons down in Bristol. And that got us run out of town."

Satya just had to laugh at the last statement. Jamison still felt embarrassed by the ordeal, but hearing this woman laugh just made his heart flutter.

"I don't think it's that funny."

"I think it's very funny. You were run out of a town just for giving people weapons you made honestly?"

"Hey, don't blame me. Apparently the British like their guns to be a certain standard. I'd like to think we made guns for those who couldn't afford any of the higher end models."

"Oh Jamison, this is so refreshing."

"What is?"

"Talking to a genuine Englishman. All the time I spent here was with nobody but government officials, businessmen, and my entourage. I never got the chance to see real people. I really wanted to go to a pub for an ale, but the people I traveled with said it wasn't proper for a lady like me to appear somewhere so seedy."

"I know this place in Birmingham you should try. What was it called again Roadie?"

"The Hog's Legs," Mako shouted, still aiming his guns at the threatening guards. "I think we should leave Junkrat."

"The Hog's Legs, that's it. Wait, Roadie!" Jamison shouted as he made his way back outside. "What do you mean leave? I was having a lovely time."

"If you're not taking any more things, than we need to leave."

"Are you two finished?" the coach driver impatiently asked. "Now we'll never reach Birmingham by nightfall now."

"Guards," Satya called out. "Let these two on their way."

"But ma'am, they robbed you of your earrings!"

"I gave those earrings to them. Besides, I can always find another pair like those." Satya got out of the coach to whisper in Jaimison's ear. "Our ship back to India leaves from Portsmouth in one week. Hopefully I see you again on the road there."

Jamison was shocked that someone would was asking to be robbed again. What matter of woman was this?

"Is that a promise you can make?" Satya felt the need to ask.

"If I don't get hanged first," Jamison replied.

"Well, that's comforting. See you in a week Jamison," Satya said as she got back in the coach. "Get this coach moving!" she shouted as the driver gripped the reins so that the horses would start moving again. As Satya passed the robber's view, she blew a kiss at Jamison, with the guards resuming their prior formation as they headed down the road.

"Well," Mako said in disgust about what happened. "That was a bust."

"Not quite," Jamison said. The earrings Satya gave him were still in his hand. They jingled as he put them in the put them in his saddle bags. "Come on Mako, it's on to Portsmouth for us."

"Portsmouth? What for?"

"Something will be waiting for us there in a week."

Jamison and Mako got on their horses and rode south.


	4. Ladies Night

**Authors Notes:** what started as an attempt to get the Overwatch ladies laid ended up as sort of a lead-in to my next long piece. This takes place a few months after Overwatch: The Second Omnic Crisis ends, so Ameile is no longer blue and working for Overwatch. Also contains references to A Six Any Day. This is also my first real attempt at writing smut, so I'm sorry if you don't find that part sexy.

* * *

The group of six Overwatch women disembarked from their morning train at the Gare de Lyon station in Paris. Lena, Ameile, Aleksandra, Mei, Satya, and Fareeha had planned this little girls getaway for a while now. After a string of successful missions of rounding up members of Talon splinter groups, they felt they needed some much earned time off. Hana didn't come because she had already scheduled plans with Lucio involving a daylong video game stream. Angela got out of it by claiming she had too much on her plate with training new Overwatch medical recruits.

Lena and Fareeha did have a main ulterior motive for this girl's weekend. As part of a globetrotting peacekeeping organization, they hardly had any time for the romantic encounters they wanted. So they set themselves a goal by the time their trip was done, they would get laid with one of the locals. Ameile was brought on since they figured she needed the sexual stimulation more than anyone. Satya came with as the supervision, along with her desire to go sightseeing. Aleksandra, having finally convinced Mei to date her, meant this as their first romantic getaway, even though they were among friends.

Their hotel was in the nearby Bel-Air district. The girls rented out 3 rooms. One for Ameile and Lena, one for Aleksandra and Mei, and one for Fareeha and Satya. At 6 pm, the ladies were putting on their fine dresses, ready to head out for the evening. In their room, Lena was admiring Ameile's short black outfit. It left her shoulders exposed and went down to her knees.

"Ameile, the guys will just fall over you," Lena said crunched up on the bed. She was wearing a springtime yellow dress with polka dots on the skirt, with the accelerator fitting over the top.

Ameile spun around in front of the full-length mirror on one of the room's doors, seeing how she appeared from all angles. Looking at her back, Ameile could see her new tattoo, Qui Vivra Verra, in a cursive font, along her right shoulder blade. As she told Lena before, her Widowmaker tattoos were removed, leaving behind enough room for this small phrase.

This was going to be the first time she had been out on the town with her girl friends since becoming Ameile again. She was in her mid-30's and, technically, hadn't been single in 10 years. She wondered if she could still get someone to fall for her.

"Lena," Ameile said facing her. "What if no one we meet tonight finds me attractive?"

"Why would you think that? You're such a knockout!"

"I haven't gone out like this in a long time. Being Widowmaker didn't leave enough time for romantic pursuits."

"You're selling yourself way too short. I'm pretty sure all the heads you'll turn will prove otherwise."

There was a knocking on their door, with Fareeha on the other side calling out to them. "Lena, Ameile, we're all waiting."

"Be right out in a minute," Lena called back before turning her attention to the black-dressed woman. "Listen Ameile, if you could make Gerard fall for you on first sight, I'm sure someone else will too."

Since Ameile officially joined Overwatch, Lena quickly became her best friend. An odd thought considering months prior, they were arch-enemies. Now Lena was a partner for field missions, consoler when she had an episode involving Widowmaker's memories, and tonight it seemed, her wingman and confidence booster. Was there nothing the cheery Brit couldn't do?

"Don't keep your followers waiting, oh ever-knowing guide" Lena reminded Ameile, gathering their things before heading out into the hallway. Fareeha and Satya wore dresses with similar colors to their mission attire. Fareeha a deep blue and Satya a turquoise. Aleksandra wore a blazer with the top button of her undershirt unbuttoned. And Mei had a dress covering her shoulders with a blue, white, and green stripe design on it.

The six ladies rode the Paris metro to the place Ameile had in mind. It was near the Place de la Nation, a major roundabout with a public park in the middle. The restaurant they ended up was on the Avenue Philippe-Auguste, the bottom floor of another hotel. Even though the place was already filled with patrons, no wait was necessary for the group, because the hostess had relatives who were saved during Talon's attack on Numbani. Lena, Ameile, Fareeha, and Satya sat in a booth while Mei and Aleksandra sat at a nearby high-rise table. After ordering a round of wine to start off with, Lena felt it was time to start the dirty talk.

"Ay Satya," Lena called out. "Since you're our designated 'not-getting-laid" person, you have to tell us about your love life first."

"Yeah, you still have a thing for Junkrat, right?" Ameile inquired further.

"Why do I have to go first?" Satya complained. "Why not you Lena, or Fareeha?"

"Because we all know you're the only one of us that's getting it a regular basis," Fareeha retorted drinking her glass of wine.

"You can't say I'm 'getting it' if he's all the way back in Australia."

"Yeah, but you were there recently to build Junkrat his real town," Lena continued. "Didn't he take you to other Australian cities too?"

"What? How did you know that?"

"Hana told me. Something about the 'Grand Australian Tour.'"

"First thing, his name is Jamie. I haven't called him Junkrat since our first mission together. And yes, he did take me places when the construction was finished. To Adelaide, Melbourne, and Sydney."

"How was that?"

"I've been to Sydney before on business, but Jamie did show me some places I never knew about. My knowledge about Melbourne and Adelaide was limited, and I had the feeling Jamie's was too. Some of the names of places he told me were clearly made up, since he tried being the knowledgeable one. I still enjoyed myself."

"So what's next for you two?"

"Maybe I invite him to India. He's never been there before."

At their high-top table, Aleksandra and Mei ordered appetizers along with drinks. Aleksandra was in the middle of telling a joke.

"So then I told my commanding officer, 'Sauerkraut is just as good as any toupee.'"

Mei only gave a slight chuckle, not sure if the joke was funny or not.

"Get it, Mei? Because the man didn't like cabbage and sauerkraut can have cabbage in it."

"Oh no, I got it. It's just, why would anyone do that?"

"It's something Russian military likes to do. Riffing off of other countries. Does China not do that?"

"I never did any work for the Chinese military, so I wouldn't know."

"This wine is too sweet for me. Excuse me dorogoy (darling). I need to get something more to my liking," Aleksandra said getting up and walking over the bar. Mei got up to check in with the rest of the girls.

"So Mei," Fareeha inquired. "How's it going with Aleksandra so far?"

"It's weird. I kind of get the feeling she's trying too hard to impress me."

"Maybe that's just how she does relationships."

"Maybe, but in our other dates, she's always tried showing off how strong she is. And lately, she's trying these weird jokes out on me that I don't understand. Maybe it's a Russian thing, I'm not sure."

"Have you two, you know, tried anything fun?"

"No, I mean, we talked about it, but that kinda scares me. You know how muscular she is. What if she tries a crazy move and something breaks?"

"You're overthinking the whole deal," Lena chimed in. "I'm sure Aleksandra wouldn't try to hurt you."

"Ya, dorogoy," Aleksandra called out, back at the table with cocktails in her hands. "Leave the lookers to their own. I got some harder stuff for us."

Over the course of the evening, many restaurant patrons came up to the Overwatch members asking for autographs or pictures. The memories of Talon's defeat were evidently still fresh in the Parisian's minds. Mostly they wanted some with Lena and Fareeha, with Ameile getting the least attention since few recognized her. At one point, two young French men sporting loose-fitting suits, comb-overs, and attempts at short beards came up to the booth.

"Excuse us ladies," one of the men started off with. "We couldn't help but think 'hey, those look like Overwatch agents over there.'"

"Oh really?" Lena replied taking the lead. "What gave it away?"

"The large metal circle on your chest. And everyone else coming up to you. We just wanted to say we're huge fans."

"Oh you are, are you?" Lena said, making a face at Fareeha suggesting they found their squeezes for the night. "Usually we get that from little kids. It feels different coming from fully-grown man."

"It's a shame there's only two of us. If we had brought more friends, then maybe your Indian friend can have some company."

"Oh no, Satya here is taken. You can give me a go," Lena said, getting up and throwing her arms around the man's neck, bringing her face closer to his before asking, "What's your name, love?"

"Jacques, I'm Jacques," Jacques nervously replied, caught off-guard with how forward Lena was.

"And what is your name?" Fareeha asked the other French man, making her way next to him.

"Georges," Georges told her, more comfortable in his situation.

"You may know me as Pharah, but call me Fareeha. We may go out protecting the world, but we're still human. Are you and Jacques okay with spending some time with us?"

Georges looked over to his compatriot, having fallen victim to Lena's advances. "Madame, we have no objections."

"Good. I'm not as forward as Lena here, but I'm no less demanding," Fareeha said before starting kissing him like Lena was.

Satya had mentally prepared herself for the awkwardness of being next to people making out. After spending so much time with Jamie, she felt she could handle anything. But Ameile was having a harder time in that same space. Lena and Fareeha were engaged in very active mouth-to-mouth activity with these French strangers. Personally, she felt grossed out by the public display of affection. Lena's tongue was going outside the bounds of Jacques' lips, slathering on the pink-skin. Clearly she had little experience French-kissing. Deep down, Ameile felt jealous. She wanted someone to make out with in public and have other people judge her for it. But given her emotional baggage with Gerard, she worried if she could ever connect with anyone like that again.

One of the waitresses serving drinks walked over to Ameile and handed her a glass of Bordeaux wine. "Excuse me miss," the waitresses told her. "This is from the blond-haired man sitting at the bar."

Ameile looked over in that direction, and sure enough, a man with blond hair wearing a short khaki trenchcoat was sitting there, looking at her direction nodding his head up and down to emphasize his grin and chin.

"Looks like Ameile finally has a gentleman caller," Satya remarked.

"I, I don't know," Ameile said unsure of what to do.

"Go on, talk to him," Lena said managing to break away from her kissing. "You need some action more than anyone here."

If everyone else came here to do sexual activities, why should she be deprived? It would certainly get her away from being a third wheel.

"Okay, I'll do it. Wish me luck," Ameile said as she got up with her glass of wine, walking over to the bar.

"Go give it to him! Take him to pleasuretown!" Lena shouted before returning to her session with Jacques.

Upon reaching the bar, Ameile sat in the chair next to the man, and they immediately exchanged smiles with one another.

"I take it you're the one who offered me this wine?" Ameile asked the man.

"Yes I did," the man replied in a heavy, smooth German accent. "I figured you needed an excuse to get away. Couldn't help but overhear you ladies saying you're part of Overwatch?"

"Yes that's true. It's a relief to finally say that in public."

"Even if you didn't, I'd think that one woman with the blue light thing on her chest would be a giveaway," he said looking at Lena, still making out with her impromptu boyfriend. "Are you all on vacation?"

"Yes, for some much deserved time off. I mean I'm sure you know all about that and what we did to save the world."

"Of course I know. Though I don't imagine it's a vacation for you. Do I detect a bit of French in your voice?"

"I am French, but not from Paris. Moreso near the French-Swiss border."

"Well I come from Nuremburg. The often-forgotten brother of Munich. And I'm here on, . . oh how stupid of me, I haven't introduced myself. My name is Siegfried Paulis."

Siegfried. The name stuck out in Ameile's mind like blood on the wall. Siegfried was the name of the prince from Swan Lake, who Gerard dressed up as with Ameile as Odette at one of Overwatch's old parties. It was also the hero of Wagner's Ring operas, whom Gerard admired as well. Finding a man with such a distinctive name to her threw Ameile off-guard.

"Um, well Siegfried," Ameile continued on nervously. "My name is Ameile. Ameile Lacroix."

"Mmmm, Ameile Lacroix. What a lovely name for a lovely woman. Tell me, where in Overwatch do you fit in?"

In the time since she joined Overwatch, Ameile would skirt around the Widowmaker aspects of her past whenever in conversations like this. She didn't lie, but wouldn't tell the whole truth either.

"I'm a sniper. I only got involed with Overwatch because my husband, well ex-husband, was an Overwatch agent. I was away for a while, obviously because of the whole Petreas act deal, and I came back when they needed help."

"You said 'ex-husband?'"

"Sadly yes. He died in the line of duty."

"Ah what a shame. How does Overwatch feel about having the murderer of one of their agents in the fold?"

Ameile stopped herself before she could say any more to Siegfried. He knows about me? About Gerard?

"Ameile, don't worry about getting hurt. I'm ex-Talon. Same as you. I wasn't sure it was you at first since your arm tattoo is gone."

Ameile had the right mind to slam this guy's head into the wood of the bar until his brain would be exposed. Despite a lingering nervousness about killing, she did take some joy in killing suspected former Talon agents when her missions demanded it.

"How are you no longer blue? I wouldn't think reversing that was possible."

"What do you mean 'ex-Talon'?" Ameile demanded. "How do I know you're not in one of the splinter groups?"

"Look at me," Siegfried said as he opened up his coat, clearly showing nothing else inside other than the black button-up shirt he was wearing. He also turned his jacket and pants pockets inside out to further prove his point. "I'm not armed in any way. Nor is anyone tracking me."

Convinced, Ameile started to talk. "Overwatch captured me during the attacks in Numbani and they rehabilitated me back to normal. It did take some getting used to, but I would always prefer how I am now over that heartless monster. Now it's my turn to ask you. What do you know about me? Keep in mind, I'm here with backup."

Siegfried went on with his story, more impressed with Aemile's new feistiness. "I was a background observer to the tortures Talon put you through. The mind games, the physical abuse, the training. It wasn't like anything I'd ever seen Talon attempt before. And it just broke me seeing an innocent bystander treated this way. By the time I heard that you actually killed Gerard, my mind just, well, snapped, and I decided to run away. I'm sure you know, trying to escape from Talon is no laughing matter."

"Run away? I find that unlikely."

"By God, I managed to do it, hiding out city to city, waiting for my time to strike back at them. With Overwatch coming back and toppling Talon, it's time some justice came to those who fell through the cracks."

Fell though the cracks? That was Overwatch's job, rounding up the remaining sects of Talon and making sure they got proper justice. Ameile's gut feeling that what this man was up to was wrong, but she needed to know.

"If you're from Nuremburg, Siegfried, why are you in Paris?"

"I plan on visiting an old Talon colleague to kill him. If you want, you can up to my room and we can discuss this further. It's in the hotel of this building."

"How do I know you you're not lying? Or won't try something else on me?"

"There's only one way for you to find out. Use that soldier mind of yours. And like you said, you have backup."

Ameile did think about what Siegfried said. Why would he bother revealing his intentions to her? Knowing she was an Overwatch agent, he certainly risked arrest for premeditated murder. Along with whatever else he may have committed as part of Talon. What would he have to gain out of this? And why did she not feel the need to tell him how his intentions were wrong? There was much more she needed to know. So Ameile just nodded her head in agreement. Siegfried grabbed her hand and started leading her away.

The two walked by the tables with the rest of the Overwatch ladies. Fareeha and Georges were simply talking to each other as Lena was still making out with Jacques, but she, along with Satya and Fareeha, gave Ameile a thumbs up as they went towards the elevators.

Siegfried's room was on the fourth floor, a fading yellow colored place with a view of the street below. It looks too big for one person to occupy on their own, Ameile thought. Maybe he knew he'd bring someone up here. In the meantime, Siegfried took off his coat and opened up a briefcase, taking a photograph out of it.

"This is the man I'm going to kill," Siegfried explained, handing Ameile the photo. It was a close-up shot, possibly from a street camera, of a man with matted black hair crossing a street. "Lazare Cavey. He dealt mainly with stirring up ethnic tensions in Western and Central Asia. Something Talon hoped to take advantage of in expanding their influence in that part of the world."

"How are you going to kill him?"

"A bullet to the head seems simple enough. But then there will be blood everywhere and a body to dispose of. I just need to find the right spot to do it."

"If I was still Widowmaker," Ameile blurted out, "I would have it done someplace that wouldn't attract too much attention. And the body would need to go in the Seine. Obviously not in the city center, but somewhere outside. Somewhere like Evry or Limours." Did she really say that? Helping someone she hardly know plan a murder?

"That's well planned, for quick thinking," Siegfried remarked. "You know Ameile, this is something which could be in Overwatch's interests. Didn't you used to have a division for similar matters?"

"Blackwatch. But believe me, no one wants that to return."

"I don't blame them, but since Overwatch is flushing the last Talon agents out left and right, this could be a worthwhile project. I have plenty of more names, and I don't know how long I can do this before some authorities get suspicious."

"If I didn't have any sympathy for you right now, I would have you arrested for premeditated murder."

"But you do. And that tells me you would have no problem doing the same thing."

"Oh I couldn't. When I go on missions, I have to take medication so I done have any stressful episodes."

"Oh sorry me then. It would be lovely having a partner as talented as the former Widowmaker. Considering some of the names I have are the remaining persons who turned you into that thing."

Sometime ticked in Ameile's head. It told her this man was no threat to her. And that last tidbit, about those who did turn her into Widowmaker, was too tempting to ignore. And what was that part he said before, about feeling sorry for her during the tortures? Was it just that, or did he find her attractive back then?

Her mind also said since they were alone in his bedroom, he was as good a man as any she would've met tonight. With that thought gone off, Ameile grabbed Siegfried's head, moved towards her, and gave him a full kiss on the lips. She held it for what must have felt like 10 seconds.

"Oh I'm sorry," Ameile said feeling embarrassed. She moved her face away. "Was that too much?"

"No, not at all," Siegfried responded, returning the favor. The moment his lips touched hers, Ameile felt Siegfried's tongue enter her mouth, in search for her tongue. Ameile didn't mind one bit. She just closed her eyes and ran her hands along Siegfried's face stubble, liking the rough touch.

Siegfried wrapped his arms around Ameile's back, laying her down on the bed. She draped her legs along Siegfried's back, his groin starting to become flush with hers. Siegfried paused from kissing to unbutton his shirt, with Ameile reaching to unfasten his belt and unbutton his slacks, throwing them down once she was complete. With the boxer's exposed, Ameile could see Siegfried's erection forming underneath the undergarment's flaps. She rose to meet his face again, grabbing his shaft as they made out some more, and sticking a finger into the boxer's flaps to stroke the skin.

"Why should I have all the fun?" Siegfried remarked, grabbing the end of Ameile's dress and pulling it up to expose her underwear, a similar shade of black the dress was. Siegfried rubbed his hands around the cheek, trying to feel underneath what the lace fabric was holding. He peckered kisses down Ameile's neck and upper chest as she started to moan slowly.

Ameile took Siegfried's hands off her buttocks, urging him to wait a little. She laid flat on the bed, taking her panties off with her legs up in the air. Siegfried stopped for a moment, admiring the folds and pubic hair between her legs. Taking too long apparently since Ameile grabbed his head and shoved it down to her crotch.

"Eager, aren't we?" Siegfried said, kissing her thighs.

"I haven't been with a man like this of my own will in a long time. You bet I'm ea-uah," Ameile was interrupted by Siegfried's first nibble at her clit.

"I find that hard to believe," Siegfried told her, running his tongue along her folds. He reached a hand to grasp at a breast. Ameile pulled down the top of her dress to accommodate, with finger immediately playing with her left nipple.

"There were missions I, I, I had to seduuuuuce some high, I, I profile targetssssss before ore oh ohhhh ohhhhh," Ameile tried to talk, but the orgasm was building inside of her. After a few minutes at the mercy of Siegfried's tongue, letting out some "Oui's" and "Encores," with more bubbling continuing to form inside, Ameile wanted something else to release her. 'This won't do."

"What was that?" Siegfried said making eye contact with her, continuing to eat at her folds.

"I want you inside me."

"Your wish is my command," Siegfried replied standing back up. He pulled his boxers down as Ameile pulled the bunched dress over her head and tossed it aside. Crawling on the bed over her body, Siegfried dotted kisses along Ameile's abdomen, breasts, neck, and reaching her mouth as he placed his erection inside her vagina. He tried going at a moderate speed, but Ameile urged him to slow down.

"I want to enjoy this," Ameile said burying her head into Siegfried's shoulder, taking the occasional bite out of it. Siegfried has established a steady rhythm of thrusting, making Ameile moan, letting out more "Oui's" and "Encores" at varying volumes. The tension built up more and more inside Ameile, as waves of pleasure she hadn't known since Gerard swept across her body. Siegfried lifted Ameile up, still maintaining his place inside her, and had her settled on his lap. Ameile was now controlling the rhythm, going faster now, and wanting Siegfried to pant the same way she was.

"Oh, oh Ameile, I'm getting close," Siegfried said clenching her buttocks.

"Good, because I'm nearly there," Ameile responded going faster and faster, the tension inside her about to burst. She let out a moan, a few loud "encores," then a long "oooohhhh ooooww aaaaahh" as she bent backwards, felt herself give way and warmness in her crotch. Siegfried's strength was drained as he collapsed down by the bed's pillows, dragging Ameile down with him, the two laughing in the process.

"Was that good for you?" Siegfried asked, running his hand along the woman's side.

"Mmmm, that was amazing," Ameile said recovering. "I haven't felt like that in a long time."

"Well give me a few minutes and I can bring you there again," Siegfried slyly said as he reached in for more kisses.

Ameile woke up in the morning with the sun blazing through the uncovered windows. She lay naked seeing Siegfried to her right, naked as well, turned so his back was facing her. She thought about the times Siegfried made her orgasm and the pleasure. For the first time since Gerard, having sex made her feel happy.

Ameile also remembered she basically abandoned everyone else. She reached into her purse for her phone saw she got messages and missed calls from Lena, Fareeha, and Satya. Since Satya was supposed to make sure no one got in too much trouble, her messages were the most urgent.

Satya: Ameile, please call or message. Soon! Today at least!

Lena: Not to bother your shagging, but Satya is worried sick. Call her, but tell me all about it ;)

Fareeha: Could you let Satya know you're alright? She's not getting any sleep.

Ameile brought up Satya's number on her phone and gave it a call. After a few rings, the voice on the other side responded.

"Hello, Ameile?"

"Yes Satya. Don't worry, I'm fine."

"I'm sure you are, but you still have me worried. We're all waiting for our city guide to come back."

"Relax, I'm getting up now and on my way."

"At this rate, the line for the Louvre will be an hour long, the top of the Eiffel Tower will be packed, and we'll miss our show at the Moulin Rouge!"

"I'll be back the hotel in half an hour. I'll get changed then lead you on your sightseeing," Ameile said hanging up. She nudged Siegfried, trying to get him to wake up.

"Siegfried," Ameile nudging the sleeping man, as he moaned awake. "I'm sorry to cut this short, but I need to go."

"Go? Where?" Siegfried groaned.

Ameile climbed out of the bed to the pile of her tossed clothes. She slid her panties on and put her dress on over her head. "My girl friends want a tour of Paris and, of course, I have to be their guide. I had a wonderful time last night."

"Will I see you again?"

"I'd love to. But you know, with missions and all, I don't know when we'd find the time." Ameile said now fully dressed. She took a pen on the nightstand and wrote something down on the notepad beside it, handing it to Siegfried when finished. "Here's my phone number."

Siegfried's face scrunched up looking at the note. "Why are there so many numbers?"

"It's Overwatch issue, so you can call or message from anywhere in the world. Have fun with your rampage."

"Ameile, the offer is still on the table. You helping me take out these monsters. I'm sure Overwatch won't have a problem."

"I'll think about it, and give you an answer once I've made up my mind," Ameile responded, reaching in for one last kiss on Siegfried's lips. "Adieu," was the last thing she said before making her way to the door.

* * *

To be continued . . . . . . . soon.


	5. The Hero of My Storm

Bunnyribbit week day 6 prompt: fame

* * *

"Cut! Cut!" the director yelled out. "This isn't hard at all, Song!"

The scene being shot consisted of Hana standing on a fake pile of rubble in front of a green screen, wearing a lab coat over a skintight jumpsuit not too dissimilar from the one she normally wears when gaming and fighting. Hana Song was shooting part of one of the pivotal scenes of her debut movie role, Hero of My Storm. Her character was supposed to finally take action in helping stop the cataclysmic disaster threatening the Pacific Ocean. But for some reason, she was not bringing her best today. This was the sixteenth take.

"This is the part where you rise above being a damsel and take action in stopping the apocalypse! I don't understand how hard that is to convey."

"You know I don't have any formal acting experience," Hana bited back at the director.

"All that time as a happy gamer girl and she says she can't act," the director muttered under his breath.

"What did you say?" Hana sniped.

"Just thinking about what to do now."

"Can I at least come down from this thing?"

"No, you'll mess up the lighting."

While the director walked in circles trying how to best approach this, Hana sat down on fake rubble pile. She'd only taken this role because her agent somehow convinced her gamer movie stars were the next big thing. Plus, she figured the pay would go towards something of use. Gaming paid for her lifestyle. This would be for something special.

"Let's try something different," the director said, coming up with a plan of attack. "What are you usually involved in when you feel a sense of determination?"

"Planning a major offensive in Starcraft."

"What about when you're in your Meka?"

"I'm usually in the middle of blasting some giant Omnics up."

The director's thoughts were confirmed. He knew exactly how to get the scene now.

"Okay, here's what I want you to do. As you're giving your monologue, I want you to think that you're out in the battlefield, planning what to do against those Omnics making landfall in Korea. I want you to have that vengeance in your voice. That determination. Can you do that?"

"I'll try."

"Okay. Places everyone. And, . . action!"

Hana tried steadying her mind, taking the director's thoughts into consideration. Think about planning an attack on the Omnics. The ones that destroyed countless lives back in Korea.

"I may not know where these aliens come from, but I sure as hell know I'll make sure they don't come back." She looked upward, towards the lights shining above. "Mom, I know you're up there somewhere, and I'll do this all for you. Look out aliens, I'm going to cancel the end of the world!"

"Cut! That was the best take yet, Song! I think we're done here. You can come down now."

The director may have been happy with the outcome, but Hana wasn't. Something about how she said the lines with how she felt, it wasn't right for her.

"I'm sorry," Hana asked once she climbed down from the prop rubble. "Can I just speak to the scriptwriter please?"

"The scriptwriter? What for? We got the take, we can move on."

"I just think this sounds too cheesy. Come on, 'I'm going to cancel the end of the world?' Can I have something more serious than that?"

"This is a dumb popcorn movie. People will pay good money just to hear stupid lines like that."

"So you think it's stupid too!"

"This whole movie is stupid, but it's supposed to be fun. I'm having a blast making this."

"I want that one line changed, or removed. Or else I won't do anymore today."

"Looks like we'll have to find an actual actress then."

Something inside of Hana snapped. She was one of the most popular gamers in the world. And yet she still felt plenty of disrespect there. She didn't need anymore from being in a movie.

"I don't need to deal with this shit!" Hana shouted. "I'll be in my trailer!"

"You don't have a trailer."

"Well I'll walk into someone else's then!"

Hana, still in costume, stormed out of the soundstage with her belongings into the unforgiving Southern California sun. It wasn't summer, yet it still felt blistering hot. She didn't pay attention to the people shuffling about around her and almost got hit by one of the passing tour trams. She really needed to calm down, sort everything out. And she knew who just to help.

Her boyfriend, the famous Brazilian DJ Lucio Correia Dos Santos, was in town playing shows at various Los Angeles venues. But with Hana spending such long days at shoots, they hardly had any time together. This was as good a time as any. So she pulled out her phone and gave him a call.

"Hey babe, what're you up to right now?"

Lucio's voice sounded drowsy for his standards, which was still plenty cheerful for everyone else. "Just getting up. Man, last night's show was crazy. The Staples Center was rockin'!"

"I just stormed off the set."

"Really? I suppose that makes you a real movie star now."

"When you get dressed, wanna meet somewhere to eat?"

"You got it. I know just the place."

Hana and Lucio ended up at an upscale Mexican place a block off of Rodeo Drive. It wasn't particularly busy since it was so expensive, so the two got a table quickly and had fast service. Hana told Lucio

"So you just stormed out because you didn't like one line?"

"It wasn't just the line. It was how the director wanted me to say it. Like I was preparing to fight off those giant Omnics again."

"Oh, but isn't that supposed to feed into your character? That sort of thing?"

"It wasn't that, it's the whole setup. It reminded me too much of myself. How I got involved with the Meka's in the first place. And to end it with something as stupid as 'I'm cancelling the end of the world,' it rubs me the wrong way. Feels disrespectful."

"Wow, where's the fun-loving girl I know? When did she get serious?"

Hana didn't respond. She was more focused on eating her plate of enchiladas. Lucio noticed she was eating rather fast, trying to avoid talking that way.

"Hana, Hana," Lucio tried reassuring her. "I'm sure this movie will be successful either way. And after that, if you want to do more, I'm sure you can work on whatever serious project you set your mind to."

"So you're telling me to give in?"

"I'm at least saying be reasonable. Or at the least your gaming could go towards some noble cause. Like what I do with my music."

Hana had been to some of Lucio's benefits before, combining his friendly, upbeat music with socially conscious messages. She had a blast at those. Along with her plans to give a significant portion of her movie payments away, it was something she wanted to try on her own. Plus, she was famous. Famous people do things like that all the time. How hard could it be? "I'll give it a thought."

"Hey, I got something that we can do later," Lucio said as he pulled two tickets out of his pocket. "Tickets for the LA Kings game against Vancouver."

"I'm not feeling up for it."

"They're box seats. Complete with a mini-bar and full-food service."

The thought of a mini-bar convinced Hana otherwise. "Aren't those really expensive?"

"They're complimentary. As a thank you for last night's show."

"I can't promise I'll pay attention to the game, but I'll go."

Lucio was convinced his girlfriend had calmed down enough. "I imagine you're going back to set tomorrow? You can't be mad forever."

"I suppose. Thespion 4.0 already has us a week behind schedule with his malfunctions."

"When you do, how's about putting the good word in for me? Maybe a song for the soundtrack?"

"I'll see what I can do."


	6. (Un)comfortably Numb

Based on this comic by therealluxlin. post/154894722964/im-such-a-widowtracer-trash-while-everyone-is. Along with the song structure of the Pink Floyd song "Comfortably Numb."

Definitely not canon with my other works.

* * *

Hello Gerard, it's Ameile again.

Or, at least, Ameile in her present state.

As Widowmaker.

It's Christmas again, and I felt I needed to pay my respects.

And that's the weird part. That I can feel the need to.

That I remember you at all.

Talon was supposed to get rid of my emotions. My attachment to you.

Yet here I am.

I don't know why that is. Why these feelings are suddenly reappearing.

I'm supposed to be cold, a perfect assassin.

I'm not supposed to find happiness again.

Though, I guess I was wrong there too.

You see, there's this girl I've fought against a lot lately. Lena Oxton.

You might remember her. She goes by Tracer now.

When we first fought, I found her to be quite the nuisance.

Her accent grated on me and her powers made her impossible to kill.

But, something weird happened.

The more we fought, the more I saw something in her.

How she's a light in everyone's life.

Including mine.

Even when Overwatch was disbanded, she kept fighting on.

She somehow became essential to my existence.

Something that made this all bearable.

So, I'm going to give it a try.

I'm going to ask her if she wants to be friends. Possibly more.

Because I know you'd want me to be happy.

And I think right now, this is how to do it.

I know you'd understand.

Joyeux Noel, Gerard.

I will always love you.

* * *

Okay, got my bouquet of roses. She'll love these.

But what if she doesn't?

What if she freaks out when she sees me?

Puts up a fight?

No, Christmas is a time of goodwill.

Even enemies can make up this time of year.

And what if she accepts?

Can she fully take me as I am?

With purple skin, golden eyes, and a history of death?

(jumps over a few rooftops, making her way to a balcony outside Lena's apartment)

Of course she will.

She and the gorilla are the only active Overwatch members.

And I'll come up with something to tell Talon.

I'll explain everything to her. How I'm uncertain why I can feel.

How sorry I am about everything I've caused.

She'll have to understand.

She appears so kind and loving.

(Breaths in and out, knocks on the screen door)

Ah, there she is, drinking tea with,

Another woman?

Who is she, with the scarf in her hand?

Are they?

(Drops the flowers to the snow-covered balcony. Stomps on them before picking them back up. Grapples down to the street below.)

This was a mistake.

Why would I think she could love me back when she has a world of normal people to love?

I'm destined to be alone.

I hate it when I feel these emotions.

Cause I can always taste the salt coming out of my eyes.

If I'm to stay this way, I wish Talon could numb me completely.

(Throws the bouquet into a garbage can)

* * *

Come on Lena, we don't want to be late to Winston's.

Just a moment. I thought I heard something before.

Well don't keep me waiting too long.

(spies something left behind on the balcony. Walks outside to find some flower petals, now partly ruined by the snow. A note was left as well.)

'Ello, what's this?

"To Lena. I'm sorry for whatever pain I caused you. This is not how I am. I want to be friends. Maybe more if you're interested.

Love, Ameile."

* * *

From this piece, you can see where I stand here.


	7. Stand and Deliver Part 2

Hey all! So the first part of this AU actually got a decent reception, with some asking for a second part. Well, after marinating in my head for 3 months, a second part has been finished in time for symmrat week. Now with appearences from other AU Overwatch characters.

* * *

In three day's time, Jamison and Mako rode down from their hideout in the Midlands down to the South coast city of Portsmouth. As it's name implied, it was one of the main shipping stops of the British Isles, with boats coming in every day to drop off and pick up passengers and cargo bound for distant destinations.

With the little money they carried on them, Jamison and Mako rented a room in the Overwatch inn, named mainly for its spot overlooking the harbor in the Quays districts.

Satya wasn't due to return here for another four days, so Jamison and Mako spent most of the time conversing with the other tenants and the workers of the inn. There was the owner, Jack Morrison, a former officer in the British army who earned the nickname '76 because his first battle was against the American rebels on the day the Declaration of Independence was signed. Jack's wife, a Swiss doctor named Angela Ziegler, ran a local practice that was best known for eradicating smallpox in Portsmouth and nearby Southampton. Then there were the two employees. Lena Oxton, an ambitious girl who dreamed of commanding her own ship in the British navy, and Jesse McCree, an unruly Scotsman whose goal was to make a name for himself in the new American territory of Louisiana.

The other tenants had varying reasons for being in Britain too, because none of them were British. Reinhardt Wilhelm was an old war buddy of Jack's during the American Revolution. He was part of a hessian regiment working with Jack's unit and they've been inseparable since. Ameile Lacroix was a French noblewoman, the only one of her family to escape the Reign of Terror 10 years prior. With the rise of Napoleon, she hesitated returning home. And Fr. Gabriel Reyes was a Spanish priest who evaded his missionary duties. His order assigned him to preach the word of God to remote native villages in Mexico, but didn't take, finding their obsession with the dead unsightly.

Jack didn't have a problem with renting a room out to the two possibly wanted men. Any business was business. This was good for Jamison and Mako since his inn was the sixth in town they tried, and the only one where they weren't thrown out.

Every night they stayed there, after Angela came home done with her clients for the day, the tenants had a dinner prepared by the inn's staff. Tonight, it was Lena's turn for food duty. Jamison told everyone again his encounter Satya, still trying to convince those who didn't believe that it did happen.

"So, when is this Satya going to be here?" Lena asked Jamison preparing the evening meal.

"I told you already, she'll be here in two days!"

"So let me get this straight Jamison," Jack wanted to clarify. "This woman works for the Raj, you try to rob her, and instead you hit it off?"

"Believe me, I had the same look on your face too when it happened. Mako can vouch for me."

"It happened," Mako replied during a break in trying to beat Jesse in a drinking contest.

"Was this woman beautiful?" Ameile asked, waiting impatiently even though she did nothing all day.

"If she was ugly, I would've gone straight back to robbing her sorry ass."

"I find it hard to believe someone in power like that would choose to associate with petty thieves. You wouldn't see me doing that."

"And yet, you're staying in my inn," Jack pointed out.

"What can I say? I like the company here," Ameile giving a flirtatious look towards Lena.

"So when you see her, what are you going to do?" Lena continued. "You going to sail off to India with her?"

"Might as well," Jamison retorted. "I got nothing here in England. And I can only keep the robbing thing going for so long until I get arrested."

"Excuse me?" Mako called out, notably intoxicated.

"I'm sorry. Until we get arrested."

"It's a two-man operation we have, don't you forget that," Mako shouted before downing another ale.

"Come on Roadhog," Jesse taunted. "I'd expect someone of your size to handle your alcohol better."

"I think it's exciting," Lena said delivering plates of bangers and mash to everyone. "You get to see the world, explore exotic new lands few Brits have ever set eyes upon."

"I don't like it one bit," Gabriel chimed in, in the middle of reading a book. "One of my brothers was sent to India and was appalled at what he saw. They don't worship a God in our image. They worship cows, elephants, and eight-armed, four-faced, blue freaks. Not to mention to typhoons rolling in every year. And the year-round heat."

"For a man who weaseled out of travelling the world, you sure do know a lot about it," Jack condescendingly pointed out.

"The Catholic Church has eyes and ears everywhere. Even in hiding, I still know things."

"No one asked for your opinion, Mr. Spanish Inquisition," Lena said delivering Gabriel his plate of food.

"I have to agree with Father Gabriel," Angela brought up, not particularly eager to eat this British food again. "I hear India is nothing but jungle and the cities are filthy."

"So are a lot of places we colonized," Jamison rebutted. "You hear about the crazy animals that live in Australia?"

"I'm telling you, Louisiana has the best land on earth," Jesse's drunken voice echoed in the background. "Nothing but fertile land from the Mississippi to the mountains. A man can really make his living off the land there."

"Didn't you say you've never left Britain?" Mako said trying to keep himself together. He was laughing from Jesse's ramblings.

"Hey, I'm repeating what I heard the people selling land say. Hey Ameile, you Frenchies used to own Louisiana. Is it as heaven-sent as I'm lead to believe?"

"Louisiana?" Ameile replied, hardly paying attention to what they were saying. "I hardly know the place. I hear New Orleans is nice."

"That's good enough for me!"

"Enough blither-blabber, drink up," Mako dared the Scotsman, and after they finished yet another round of ale, Jesse fell off of his chair onto the hard wooden floor.

"I win!" Mako shouted thrusting his arms into the air. This however caused him to fall backwards to the floor as well. "You owe me 50 pounds. Who's next?"

"I'll take you on Mako!" Reinhardt challenged. "After you sober up of course."

* * *

At last, the day arrived. Jamison and Mako, accompanied by Lena and Jesse made their way down to the docks. Among the various wooden vessels in various stages of docking, boarding, and sailing in and out of Portsmouth Harbor, Jamison realized he had no idea which ship Satya would be sailing on. Lena figured out which one was the right ship because only one had a crew partly made up of people wearing turbans.

"Excuse me," Jamison asks one of the crew members lounging at the dock. "Is this ship going to India?"

"Yes sir," the man replied in an accent not as thick as the Hindi Jamison encountered before. "It's a three-week voyage to Bombay, with refill stops in Accra and Cape Town."

Three fuckin weeks? Jamison thought to himself. The only time he'd travelled by water was to Ireland for another one of his schemes. At it's longest, it was only half a day. Even then, he felt antsy having to stay in a single cabin for the duration. How could he stand staying in one single place for three weeks?

"Hey Jamison, how will you know which coach coming in is hers?" Lena wondered.

"I'll know. It has guards with headdresses. Probably like the ones on the ship."

"Have fun with that then," Mako turned his attention towards some of the other docked ships.

"Wait Mako, you're not coming with? I thought we were in this together."

"I'm not the one who fancies an Indian lady. You want to go to India? Be my guest."

"But what of our two-man operation you were going on about before? What'll you do?"

"I'll find my own ship to a distant place. I don't really have anything else here either."

"So just come to India. What's the worst that can happen?"

"I could get bitten by a cobra, caught up in a monsoon, sacrificed to one of those gods the priest was talking about."

"Never took you for someone who scares easily."

"Oi, Jamison," Lena pointed back towards the shore. "Is that it?"

Making its way down the dock was the same coach Jamison tried robbing the week before. With the same coachdriver and coach guards on horses, wearing the same turbans and outfits as before.

"This woman must be rich," Jesse remarked, impressed by the display.

The coach stopped in front of the dock for the ship. One of the guards got off his horse to open the carriage door. He stopped to give the three strangers by the ship a discontented look, clearly remembering Jamison. But he continued to open the door anyway, following orders.

Out stepped the apple of Jamison's eye, Satya Vaswani. She wore a purple sari with the same ornate, flowery designs on the dress she wore a week ago. Her face gave off a displeased look, the kind that had been plastered on for days.

But it shone a little brighter once she saw the robber.

"Hiya Satya," Jamison gave her a wave.

"Jamison," she gladly replied, motioning the guards that there was no danger, and to back off. "I was worried you weren't going to show."

"Of course I would. Why would you think otherwise?"

"Because no one else tried to rob us on the way down here. Who are they?" she made a glance at the people next to him.

"Oh, these are Lena and Jesse. They work at the inn I've been staying at."

"Nice meeting you," Lena reached out to shake her hand. Jesse did the same.

"The pleasure's mine," Satya reciprocated the handshakes. "Is that Roadhog fellow you came with here?"

"He's looking at other ships. Seeing what their deals are."

An awkward silence followed as Jamison realized Lena and Jesse had left his side, instead watching from a distance. He could feel some sweat building up under his clothes.

"Well, how was Birmingham?" he continued.

"Oh, it was awful!" Satya started to rant. "I went to the textile mills and metalworkings and, oh gods, the smell. It smelled of the worst kinds of incense. And the heat. I've had my share of hot days in India, but they were nothing like being inside one of those giant furnaces."

"So I take it you're not having them built, right?"

"Oh no, I still desire them. With such centers of production in places like Delhi, Calcutta, Lahore, and the like, we can be the equals to Britain in industrial production. But when I made the factory managers an offer to export their expertise to India, they said no."

"No? Why on earth would they do that? It sounds like good business."

"It does, but it's not how they want to do business. They don't want any colonial subjects having this technology. They told me all India was good for was a market for fabrics made here. Fabrics that were made from Indian plants! We're as much a part of the British Empire as any other colony. If we're expected to contribute, we at least deserve the same technology that's developing here."

Jamison hadn't expected this woman to get rifled up over anything. Then again, this was dealing with political matters. And someone he saw as a goddess should at least be capable of the wrath of one.

"So, what are you gonna do back in India?" he continued.

"The only thing I can do. Tell the Raj that this mission was a failure."

"Did you at least try that pub I told ya about?"

"I did. A bit lower-tier than the ones in London, but adequately homely. The kind I did wish to see."

Jamison felt more sweat building up on the underarms of his shirt. During the conversation, he kept thinking of ways to bring up his question delicately. But he ultimately decided to throw delicate out the window and just bring it up.

"Um Satya, do you have any extra room on that boat of yours?"

"Jamison, what are you asking?"

"In all honesty, I have no life for me here. I'm a shit craftsman, and if I keep this robbery thing going, I'm going to get arrested and hung eventually. So I figure, why got give the colonies a try? Make something of myself there?"

"But do you have a plan? Do you even what to do or expect when you reach there?"

"I'm sure I can find something to do. Maybe at the Raj's residence or someone who works for him?" Jamison scooted up a bit closer to emphasize his point, but Satya found the suggestion ludicrous.

"Jamison, you can't stay with me all the time. I work for the royal government. I have to travel not only on the Raj's interests, but for the whole of India.

"I wasn't asking if I can stay with you entirely. I just want to give it a shot."

"Madam," one of the guards who at this point were loading her luggage onto the ship, "is this man giving you as much trouble as he did before?"

"No," Satya reassured him. "But he does need a plan or else I'll leave him on this island."

"You want a plan, how about this?" Jamison got out in a fit of improvisation, with his mouth possibly speaking before his mind. "I stay in, . . . where is the Raj at anyway?"

"Calcutta."

"Right. So I'll stay in Calcutta for, let's say three months. In that time, I'll find myself a job, a proper one."

"No robbing?"

"Yeah, no robbing. And if I don't stick to one at the end of that time, well, I'll just come back here then. Won't bother you anymore. Will pay for my own passage back too."

"You sure about this?"

"Absolutely."

"You haven't thought it through, have you?"

"Where's the fun in that?"

"An interesting proposal. Let me discuss it with the ship's captain," Satya brushed pass by him up the gangway aboard the ship. Jamison looked down the harbor to where Lena and Jesse were, with eager expressions on their faces. Downaways, he spied Mako talking with another ship captain, possibly for his own trip to a far off land. Well, at least he's having some good luck, he thought to himself.

"Jamison!" Satya called out from gangway, making her way back to the dock. "We do have some space in the lowest deck, if that's something you desire."

"That'll work nicely," Jamison gladly agreed. "Can't be that different from what I'm used to."

"I take it you don't have enough money to pay, do you?"

"Money?" Jamison only brought changes of clothes with him. He'd spent the last of his cash rooming at the inn.

"Don't worry, I'll cover for you. I'll also help find your own place when we reach there."

"Well, thank you very much."

"Don't you want to say goodbye to your friends?"

"Oi, almost forgot! Wait right here," Jamison ran off the docks back to where Lena and Jesse were back on the shore.

"So, you on your way?" Lena asked.

"Yep. Told her I'd have 3 months to find steady work there."

"Well good luck with that."

"Been a pleasure doing business with you," Jesse reached out to shake the man's hand.

"Same here. Good luck with you two's going to America and British navy deal," Jamison hurried his goodbye before running a few docks down to where Mako was. From the looks of things, he was making a journey of his own.

"Ay Mako, where you off to?"

"Australia. These guys need help keeping those prisoners in line."

"Shouldn't be hard for someone of your girth."

"So, are you on your way then?"

"Yep. Told Satya I'd stay for three months to find a job, and I'd come back if I didn't."

"Wow, you're hopeless then."

"Words of encouragement right there."

"I'm sure you'll do fine or die trying."

"I'll be sure to send you a letter to, . . . where would I address it too anyway?"

"Mako Rutledge. Sydney, Australia. I'm sure guards and prisoners have their mail separated.

With one last hug, Jamison and Mako bid their last farewells, with Jamison giving another wave to Jesse and Lena as he made his way past them onto Satya's ship. He walked up the gangway with a skip in his step.


	8. Double Date in Tokyo

This one needs a bit of a preface

This is sort of a follow-up to Widowmaker's Revenge. I had the idea while writing that and put off finishing this until that was done. Mainly because I wasn't sure where Ameile and Hanzo would end up by the end of it. I originally planned to have this done for Widowhanzo week back in December, and boy was I mistaken.

It was also back when Tracer's preferences were more, ahem, ambiguous, and Gency wasn't canon yet, so the Tracer/Genji dynamic is different from what I originally wanted.

Also, I've never been to Japan in my life, so forgive me if anything is wrong here.

* * *

A limo drove away from Narita airport about 20 miles outside of downtown Tokyo, making it's way down the highway into the heart of the city. It left from the airplane storage hanger area, as the vehicle carried three special guests eager to spend time in Japan.

Overwatch agents Genji Shimada, Lena Oxton, and Ameile Lacroix.

This excursion was Ameile's idea, taking up Hanzo Shimada's offer of visiting Hanamura, though she guessed he most likely intended it to be just the two of them. And considering how, for the past few months, Lena's been a crucial part of her emotional support as the last traces of Widowmaker were wiped out of her head, Ameile didn't want her to feel like she was being abandoned for someone else. So, as the Frenchwoman made her preparations for the visit, she messaged Hanzo asking if it was okay if she brought Lena and Genji along, trying to make this a double date situation. Hanzo said didn't mind, though he probably had a different reaction she didn't see.

Genji recounted stories of his childhood in Hanamura during the drive. The numerous hours spent wasting away at the arcade and ramen shops. Picking up women when he should've been studying martial arts and the family business. The various sparing sessions with Hanzo, ending in one of them getting scolded by their parents. Ameile no doubt heard these already, so her attention was drawn to looking out the window at the changing scenery from suburban to urban nature.

Ameile had never been in a Japanese castle before. Her missions as Widowmaker in this part of the world dealt mostly with the rough underbelly of East Asian countries. She hardly took the time to appreciate the landscape around her then, see the steady changes from greenery to sprawling suburbs to, as they drove through it, the soaring skyscrapers of downtown. Tokyo is the largest city in the world after all. Only fitting it sprawls out the way it does.

Continuing to look out at the never-ending array on concrete and steel buildings passing by, Ameile thought about how different this initially looked from Paris. Despite the rapid technological developments and rebuilding in France after the Omnic Crises, the French people made an effort to maintain their national character, best exemplified in keeping Paris in the same iconic imagery it had been in since the 19th century. As far as Ameile could tell, she couldn't see any traditional Japanese structures in what passed them by. Or maybe they were traditional and she didn't recognize them.

After an hour of driving, the limo found its destination in the Setagaya ward. It came to a stop on a stone road outside the castle gates, the Omnic limo driver opening the door for the three passengers to step out. The gates, marked with the Shimada clan logo of two dragons in a circle, were open, expecting there would be visitors this day.

The gardens just inside the main entrance, past a shrine with a large, decorated bell inside, contained many cherry blossom trees in full bloom. The main castle stood at 6 stories, it's outside walls a cream white that had a hint of pink, possibly from the pink petals of the trees. A gazebo underneath the trees was by the castle's main door. Hanzo was right about one thing, Ameile thought. The cherry blossom trees blooming were indeed beautiful. She took an instant liking to Hanamura already.

Walking inside the door to the atrium with their luggage, with Lena carrying a special case for her accelerator's charger, under the careful eye of some guards in suits, the group saw the wooden foundations and frames that made up most of the castle's interior. The high wall across from the entrance had a mural of a blue and green dragon intertwined over the Japanese countryside. They found Hanzo mediating in front of a display of clan swords, not yet aware his guests arrived.

"Brother, we're here," Genji proclaimed. Hanzo got up from his stance to greet the visitors.

"Welcome to Hanamura," Hanzo told his guests. "It's good to see you again Lena and," he held the French woman's left hand in his, reaching down to kiss it, "Ameile."

"Archer," Ameile replied, appearing unimpressed with his act, but secretly liking the gesture.

"You don't have to call me that."

"I like it."

"You have a pleasant flight out here?"

"We did, aside from the times Lena said she saw giant monsters."

"Hey, you never know!" Lena tried explaining herself. "Some mad scientist could launch one out of Mt. Fuji any day now!"

"We haven't had to deal with those for decades," Hanzo played along. "We have a guest room made up for you ladies. Make yourselves comfortable. We're leaving for the theater around 5."

"Care to show us around first?" Ameile said with curiosity about the castle.

"There will be plenty of time for that. You're here for, 5 days, if I recall?"

"Oui."

"Genji, your room is next to theirs. I trust you remember where they are."

"Of course, brother."

The rooms made up for the guests were in a wing of the castle on the second floor, down the hall from a room made up for Hanzo too. There was only enough space in each one for a double bed, some dressers, a tabletop, and a door leading into a bathroom. The window did have a view of the nearby neighborhood sprawl beyond the castle gardens.

Preparing for their evening out, the two ladies got dressed into more formal attire. Lena wore a white button-up shirt, tight slacks held up by suspenders, an orange bowtie, and a jacket made out of the same material as her usual bomber coat, but without the patches. Along with a miniature chronal anchor to wear on her wrist. She had made sure the usual hair spikes were slicked down, so all her hair was tumbling down the right side of her head. Ameile, meanwhile, was in the middle of getting a dark blue dress on.

"You sure this is a good idea, Lena?" Ameile asked as she got her outfit fitted around her waist. "Bringing you along and all?"

"Hey, it was yours to begin with. Besides, he's from high-society, you might as well be from high society.

"No. I act like low society from hanging with you all the time. Could you zip me up?"

"Of course, love" Lena obliged, dragging the zipper for the dress up slowly, making sure nothing got caught in it's path. "And if you end up not liking the guy, you can always run back to me."

"Don't I know it," Ameile turned around once she felt the zipper reach its destination. She quickly put her hands around Lena's face and planted a deep kiss on the lips. "Thank you for indulging me."

"Whatever makes you happy, love," Lena returned the favor with another kiss.

They didn't notice Genji walked in on them. He was wearing a tight fitting suit over his cyborg armor. And the two women couldn't get a read due to his visor, but it must've been one of embarrassment. "Oh, am I interrupting?"

"Oh come off it Genji," Lena rebutted. "I'd think you of all people would be comfortable with two women kissing in front of you. Besides, Hanzo knows about us, right?"

"Not that I'm aware of."

"Wait, you didn't tell him?" Lena redirected back at Ameile.

"Well," Ameile stammered. "It never came up."

"Of course it wouldn't come up! Why would Hanzo assume you're interested in someone else?"

"I. . . I guess we'll cross that bridge when we reach it?" Ameile meekly offered, going in front of the room's mirror, applying blood red lipstick.

"When Hanzo and I were teens," Genji went on with a story, "there was this one girl, Akina, her name was. Hanzo fancied her after we saw her in one of the ramen shops a few times. But he was too nervous to say anything to her. Of course, being the sneaky boy I was, it gave me more time to see her behind his back. And by the time he finally managed to say how he felt, Akina told him she'd been more attracted to me. And he sulked around the castle for weeks."

"Teens can be quite the emotional wrecks," Ameile responded, smacking her lips seeing if her lipstick was applied evenly. "I've quite the stories about men who've left their girlfriends trying to get at me. Even after I was married."

"All I'm saying it be prepared if he ever finds out about you two."

"So Genji," Lena asked, "after this show, where are we going for dinner?"

"My brother recommended a seafood place near the Imperial Palace he managed to get reservations at."

"Is it fancy?"

"One of the fanciest."

"Aww, I wanted to go to one of those places where the sushi's on the conveyor belt."

"Maybe some other time."

"Well," Ameile ordered, after making sure her dress was straightened out how she wanted. "If we three are ready, we should see where Hanzo is."

Hanzo greeted them again by the Hanamura walls, waiting alongside the limo his guests came in. He was dressed in a similar suit he used to wear when going out on Yakuza business. And took the time admiring their outfits, especially the dress Ameile had on.

"Ameile, you look stunning,"

"And you look dashing yourself," Ameile complimented. "You should keep your chest covered more often."

"Does Lena always go out like that?" Hanzo asked when he saw her tomboyish outfit.

"Trust me, she looks more ridiculous when she does try wearing a dress."

The four got inside as Ameile and Hanzo sat with their backs in the seat against the dividing wall between the driver and the back. Lena and Genji sat in the seat underneath the back window.

"Where to, Mr. Shimada?" the omnic limo driver asked through the dividing window.

"The Noh Theatre," Hanzo replied, pushing a button to close the window, then reaching for the mini-bar, intending to bust some liquor out. "A little something to get the evening started."

"You have any water in here?" Genji asked. "I don't drink as much as I used to."

"I didn't forget about you brother," Hanzo replied, opening one of the minibar's cabinets. He handed over a bottle of sparkling water, nearly dropping it after the driver made a sharp right turn heading onto the freeway. Hanzo hit his elbow against the seat fabric to show his flared-up anger, hoping the driver would notice.

"Sorry about that," Hanzo remaked to Ameile. "These small city streets, they make any turn sudden."

"What small streets? We're on the highway now," Ameile retorted, not impressed with Hanzo's recovery.

"So," Hanzo tried getting his train of thought back on track. "You been on any missions since we saw each other last?"

"Lena, you care to explain?" Ameile redirected.

Lena practiacally jumped out of her seat so Hanzo could better hear her. "We've had a shitton of missions cleaning up the rest of Sombra's operations. There were small sects in Bratislava and Budapest that weren't any trouble. But one in Casablanca ended up a bit crazier. Long story short, Ameile's female sniper team blotched the attempted quick option and I, her, Genji, and some other recruits had to chase the targets across the place from Fida down to the docks. They all got arrested eventually, but it would've been better if that Teke woman didn't shoot one of them in the arm!"

"Well it's hard getting rid of her shoot-first mentality," Ameile tried putting her subordinate's actions into perspective. "She always says it what comes from being raised in rural Turkey."

"Why don't you discipline her more?"

"Disciplining is Ana's job."

"How do you keep your troops in line if you don't discipline them?" Hanzo wanted to know.

"When I'm given a new recruit who wants to be a sniper, Ana and I, like any superior officers, give them rules to follow. Basic training regiments and all that crap. But we let them know we're two of the deadliest women in the world, and won't hesitate to cut off anyone for insubordinate behavior. Plus, I tell them what happened to me when I became Widowmaker and when I came back. And at the end of that storytelling, I ask them to not make my life harder than it already has."

"So," Hanzo was briefly confused by her logic, "you just scare them into following orders?"

"It's not scaring them. It's letting them know I won't put up with any of their merde. And it's worked so far."

"Maybe you should do the same with your co-workers, brother," Genji mocked. "Keep them in line with how you'll mutilate them the same way I did."

"We can't have too many cyborg ninja's going around the world now, can we?" Hanzo cheekily retorted. "You still wear that black and red suit?" he directed at Ameile.

"Oui, but I had to get some modifications done to it so it would be suitable for all environments. If I'd worn that in Casablanca as it was, I would've had a heat stroke."

"I would do the same if I wanted to look distracting," Hanzo tried making a joke as he felt the vehicle slow down in a neighborhood near one of the large city gardens. "Oh, I believe we're here."

The limo stopped outside another traditional Japanese arch on a street hardly large enough for two cars to go down. The driver opened the door to let the four out, as they saw other crowds of people heading down the streets through the gate. The group walked through a courtyard to the seemingly ordinary Japanese façade, the building appearing too small for a proper stage inside. At least from what Ameile was used to, having performed in large ballet venues around the world.

Inside the theater, which was only half-full when they arrived, Lena and Ameile were confused at the look of the stage. It looked like a proper Japanese pagoda, curved roof and all with the stage area in front and a walkway behind it. And the audience chairs were offset to the left. The group found four seats dead-set in front of the main stage. The audience was still filtering in when the lights dimmed, indicating it was about to begin.

"This play is called Aoi no Ue," Hanzo explained to his date. "It's based on an 11th century book called 'The Tale of Genji.'"

"Hmm, an interesting name."

"Yes, yes, he heard all about it back when we were taught that in school. Aoi no Ue was Genji's first wife, and in this play, Genji has a mistress, Rokujo, who's jealous of how Aoi is royalty and carrying his child. Rokujo's spirit leaves her body and attempts to kill the Lady Aoi, and a shaman works on exorcising the spirit."

"Have you seen this before?"

"Not in a long time."

The play lasted only an hour, with the actors fulfilling their roles well. They each entered the stage slowly, assumed their kneeling position, and the ones who had lines sang in very throaty voices. Ameile couldn't understand a single Japanese word, but there were screens in the back of the seats in front of them translating into whatever language the viewer wanted. Naturally, she picked French.

The actions in the play went along as Hanzo told her, though Ameile found it odd the play's namesake, Lady Aoi, wasn't actually in it. A dummy wearing a robe was supposed to represent the possessed woman, as Hanzo explained quietly. She had a lot of questions about the general nature of the production and the story, but Hanzo urged her this was very traditional storytelling and it makes sense in the context of the original story.

The audience gave the proper round of applause as the play ended. Ameile joined in too, finding the performance oddly endearing in it's own way. Kind of like a shorter, less complicated version of an operetta.

Looking over at how the other couple was doing, Ameile saw Lena had dozed off, her head resting against Genji's shoulder. She looked into Genji's visor as he looked back at her, and the cyborg just gave a shrug.

"Lena, wake up," Ameile nudged her.

"Wha-, wha," Lena shot back awake when she realized what was happening. "No Ameile, I'm paying attention. I know what's happening!"

"The play's over," Genji told her. "You missed about, the last 20 minutes, I'd say."

"No I didn't! I saw what happened. The lady was haunted by the ghost till the end of her days."

"No, the spirit found peace and left the lady alone."

"Does this happen whenever you see a Shakespeare play?" Hanzo jested.

"Didn't you flunk that subject in school too?" Ameile joined in.

"Oh shut it," was all Lena had in way of a response before they all got up and made their way to the exit. There were also people working to make their way inside for the next show of the evening.

Their limo awaited on the street outside the theater's main gate, with other people attempting to drive down the street slowly making their way around the parked car.

"To Umi no Rei," Hanzo told the driver.

The restaurant was a few blocks away from the Imperial Palace and Tokyo station, at the heart of the metropolis. The place, Umi no Rei, which translated means Spirit of the Sea, may have looked like a traditional steakhouse on the outside, but inside, faint turquoise lights shone down from the ceiling, simulating the atmosphere of being underwater.

"Hanzo Shimada, party of four," the archer told the hostess. "I believe we have a reservation."

"Ah, we've been expecting you, Mr. Shimada." The hostess lead the group to a table near the center of the dining area next to a circular aquarium reaching all the way to the ceiling. Hanzo and Ameile sat on one side with Lena and Genji on the other, the Brit across from the Frenchwoman.

"Hold on," the hostress took a moment to think, realizing who just sat down. "You're Tracer and Genji, right?"

"Genji who?" the ninja replied.

"Genji from Overwatch! Oh my god, you two are my favorites! Shooting 'em up and slicing 'n' dicing on the battlefield. I almost didn't recognize you without your orange goggles."

"I'd look pretty daft wearing them around all the time," Lena replied with a smile.

"Sorry about that, just wanted to say how big a fan I am. Is there anything I get while you decide?" The hostess offered passing around menus, which had Japanese and English descriptions of the food.

"A round of sake for everyone," Hanzo proclaimed. "The best you have. You ever had sake, Ameile?"

"No I haven't."

"It's like your French wine, but made with rice instead of grapes."

"Well Hanzo," Lena started off, in the middle of figuring out what to eat, "since you're part of Overwatch now, you go on any other missions since we saw you?"

"I take it you remember how Sombra tried getting in contact with other yakuza families."

"Yeah."

"Well, that's one of my main duties. Keeping tabs on what they're doing and making sure it doesn't break any international laws."

"Sounds like something Blackwatch used to do," Genji remarked offhand.

"I have plenty of other duties, brother," Hanzo bit back, "since I deal with all their East Asian matters. Salvaging the remains of those giant Omnics off the Korean coast, right-wing extremists in Taiwan and Guangzhou, threats to the democratic stability of Vietnam and Cambodia, I had a hand in dealing with them all. And the troops I work with of course."

"Already an impressive resume," Ameile put forward.

"It's certainly better than having blood on your hands for selfish causes."

"So here's something I've been thinking about you and Genji for a while now. How do you make those dragons appear?"

Hanzo gave a chuckle at Ameile's curiosity. "That's a Shimada family secret."

"Come on, how does saying Riu ga waga teki wo kura just makes dragons appear out of air? Do you have relatives that can do the same?"

"First of all, it's Ryu ga waga teki wo kurau. You need the right inflections. Also, just saying the words doesn't make them appear." He briefly glanced down at his silverware, picking up a knife with his tattooed arm to demonstrate something. "Say you wanted to stab someone with this. You can't just say Ryu ga waga teki wo kurau and hope for something magical to happen." The words came out as the knife started to glow bright blue from its contact with Hanzo. "It takes an understanding of your soul, knowing the tradition you come from, and ultimately, understanding what comes with being a Shimada."

Hanzo dropped the knife back into it's spot as their waitress came to the table with a tray carrying a bottle of chilled sake and four small glasses, along with four glasses of water as well. She gave each party member a glass and poured the white beverage into each of them before leaving the bottle on the table.

"Are you ready to order?" the waitress asked, pad ready to take down notes.

"I'll have the grouper," Hanzo got out first.

"I'll have the swordfish," Ameile followed.

"I'll just have a filet of bass, can you hold on the sides please?" Genji requested.

"The thing I want isn't on the menu," Lena told the waitress.

"I'm sure the chef can make whatever you order," she responded back

"Alright then. I'll have your best cod battered in this Hitachino beer you have, with a side of tartar sauce and, um, how you say, french fries," Lena told her feeling proud of herself, handing the last of the menus over.

"I'll put your orders in," the waitress told them as she walked away.

"Lena," Ameile said, rubbing a hand against her temple, given she figured out what the Brit put down for her meal. "Did you just order fish and chips?"

"Well it ain't a proper seafood place if that's not on the menu," Lena rebutted.

"This is one of the best places in all of Tokyo, and by extension Japan," Hanzo complained. "At least order something that doesn't come with french fries."

"If this place is the best, I expect to have the best fish and chips of my life."

"I know you've had actual proper seafood before," Genji gave his two cents. "You know how hard it is to make a proper fresh seafood dish around here?"

"This wouldn'tve happened if we went to a sushi place."

"So Lena," Hanzo tried changing the subject to one that ended up being unwise. "Out of curiosity, are you seeing anyone at the moment?"

Ameile was in the middle taking a swig of her glass of sake, and briefly choked up a bit as she heard Hanzo.

"You okay love?" Lena asked.

"I'm fine, this sake's just very dry," Ameile tried to cover up. It wasn't an outright lie, but it most certainly wasn't the reason for her action.

"I can assume Ameile asked you and Genji along so she has some familiar company," Hanzo continued. "And I've heard things are picking back up between my brother and Dr. Ziegler. So that leaves you the odd woman out." Hanzo took a deep sip of his sake before moving on. "Is there someone special in the life of the world-famous Tracer?"

"Yeah," Lena started to gain confidence. She was aware what she'd say could blow this entire date, but figured he'd know eventually. And if Ameile wouldn't tell him, she would. "There is someone. A woman actually."

"A woman?" Hanzo didn't notice the glaring look Ameile gave the Brit as she drank more of the sake and refilled her glass.

"I mean I've dated girls and boys in school back in England, but my parents weren't too keen on their pride and joy daughter, star athlete, occasional punk, and aspiring pilot, being queer. It wasn't a big deal when I got recruited for the slipstream, but when I became Tracer, the newest posterchild for Overwatch, my superiors told me that I shouldn't be so, how to put it, out there in my off-time."

"What do you mean out there? I would'nve guessed that about you." Hanzo wondered. Lena felt Ameile's leg urgently nudging against hers, wanting this talk to stop.

"The spiel I got was people we protect didn't need to know what Overwatch members did when not saving the world. I was just a figure to sell the organization and convince the youth of the world they can do their part. In the time of the Petreas Act, when I was out on my own, still fighting the good fight, I figured no one could tell me who to date anymore now than back then. No words from superior officers or skeptical family members would convince me otherwise. I proved my worth, and love is love, right? They just happened to be women more often then not. Not that the occasional bloke didn't try having a go at me, but I would usually end it before it got too serious."

"So, who is she then?" Hanzo asked. Ameile's foot was on Lena's hard enough to cut off blood flow.

"You're sitting next to her," Lena said as unfazed as she could. It didn't stop Ameile from stomping down on the Brit's foot, followed by a "yelp!" out of her mouth.

"Lena, tu me gâches ça!" (you're ruining this for me) Ameile angrily ranted in French before trying to passing it off with a smile.

"Ameile, is this true?" Hanzo demanded to know.

"You must not've heard that right," Ameile tried brushing it aside. "You could use some more sake."

"Did you know about this, Genji?"

Genji had his visor off taking sips of the sake, not wanting to get dragged into this. "I was one of the first one's Lena told. And I work with them all the time. I would've figured it out eventually."

"You know Hanzo," Lena tried consoling the archer, who was trying to look at anything besides the people he sat with, mainly the fishtank. "Ameile was married, not to mention the other guys she's slept with. How is this any different?"

A different waiter came to their table holding a tray with everyone's dinner on it.

"Who had this requested meal with French fries and tartar sauce?" the waiter asked.

"That'd be mine!" Lena proclaimed, as the fish 'n' chips she requested was delivered. The fish didn't look entirely fried how she wanted it, but she figured she'd take what she could get. "Well, now that that's out of the way, let's eat."

As everyone for their plates, Genji and Lena made more chit-chat over their meals as Hanzo ate his food in silence. Ameile was at least more attentive to the conversations, but appeared madder than Hanzo was, with the chances of this being a drama-free evening gone.

Upon leaving the restaurant, instead of getting immediately back in the limo, the two couples walked down a nearby avenue with shops containing more than enough neon lights for the storefronts. Lena and Genji ran further ahead, the Brit pointing out all the cute anime creatures in the windows and the ninja trying to explain each one, failing miserably. Ameile and Hanzo fell behind them, taking in more of the scenery and walking briskly. Their arms were interlocked, but Hanzo didn't want to look at his date.

"Hanzo," Ameile tried getting through to her date. "You can't ignore me all night. This is supposed to be about us."

Hanzo didn't respond. He just looked ahead to where Lena and Genji were moving between the shop windows.

"What do you want me to say? I'm not sorry for sleeping with Lena. It started before I knew you had feelings for me."

Again, the Shimada ignored what she had to say.

"It's not like we're that madly in love, I'm sure she's more into it than I am," Ameile partly lied. It was something she particularly looked forward to when scheduled, but she wanted the archer to speak up so she'd know there's a chance he'd understand. "We have an arrangement. If you just speak up, I can explain it to you."

"Arrangement?" Hanzo finally got out, willing to hear what her explanation would be.

"There you go," Ameile responded with a hint of delight, that her date was back. "Obviously it allows us to go out with other people, but every once in a while, we let our affection show."

Hanzo didn't like how she phrased herself, but got the gist of it. "So . . . how often is that?"

"When one of us is feeling emotionally low, for one thing. Or if we're wound up about something excruciating."

"Am I going to have to compete with that cocky British girl for your affection?"

"She said something similar when I told her I was interested in you."

"You don't feel the same for other women, do you?"

"Just Lena. Why do you ask?"

"No reason."

"Look Hanzo. I wanted to come out here because I wanted to spend time with you. But fair word of warning. If you don't treat me properly for the rest of the night, I'll just run right back to her and we'll fly back to Gibraltar."

"How am I doing so far?"

"A gentlemen of high-society living in a world-class city who knows how to treat a woman of similar regard. And understanding when said date admitted to sleeping with someone else. You're doing just fine."

Hanzo called the omnic limo driver to let him know where to pick them up. Somehow, the group ended up down by Shimbashi station, with a passing-by Shinkansen making it hard for Hanzo to hear when the limo would pick them up. The vehicle ended up arriving at the station 20 minutes later, with the driver saying he got lost, since there are so many stations in the heart of Tokyo.

The drive back to Hanamura was pleasant once Hanzo got more relaxed. Mainly after a few sips of shochu from the minibar. Genji spent most of the time talking about Angela and how their relationship was working out, but Hanzo wasn't paying attention. His thoughts mostly petered around how, despite already having someone to care for her, Ameile genuinely wanted to be with him. Maybe she felt the same way about him the same way he felt about her. Another soul whose life's been broken one too many times. When they got back to the castle, Hanzo knew exactly what he'd further show Ameile about himself.

Arriving back in Hanamura, with the stars of the night sky now somewhat in view, Genji whispered into Lena's ear as they walked through the entrance, something that Ameile and Hanzo couldn't hear. Whatever it was, Lena ended up giggling to herself, looking back at the two snipers trailing behind.

"What's so funny?" Ameile had to ask.

"Nothing," Lena coyly replied. "Just something Genji wants the two of us to do."

"For all of us, you mean?"

"No, just us," Genji reiterated. "Looks like you two will have to find something else for the night."

Genji and Lena ran up a staircase to an upper floor, leaving Ameile and Hanzo alone in the atrium. They quickly got the hint of what the two speedsters intended by blowing them off.

"So, Lena and Genji left us alone," Ameile remarked, taking the lead. "What do you want to do now?"

"Follow me," Hanzo swiftly replied, the idea still fresh in his head. "There's one place here I want to show you."

Hanzo led Ameile into a room in the same area as the guest bedrooms. In it contained numerous glass cases lining the walls and spread about the general floor area. There were swords, daggers, samurai armor, ceremonial cloaks, and other garments all bearing the Shimada crest.

"These are my family's prized weapons, passed down from generation to generation," Hanzo explained as Ameile walked around entranced. "It goes back as far as the time before the Shogunate."

"Impressive," Ameile remarked at the displays, coming across a bow similar to the one Hanzo normally used in battle. "You mind if I hold that bow?"

"Not at all," Hanzo complied, opening up the case by taking off the glass on the top, lifting the bow out with ease. "I'd take it against your rifle any day."

"That would be the last mistake you'd make if I had it on me," Ameile drew the string back, feeling the tension build up along it. It was heavier than she expected. Not made simply of wood or plastic, but some kind of synthetic metal. She tried holding it sideways the same way Hanzo normally would hold his bow, then vertically, finding it more comfortable that way. "Arrow, please?"

"Someone's feeling ambitious," Hanzo gave her an arrow from the display. "What are you aiming at?"

"There's a spider on one of the ceiling. I want to hit it."

What's the worst that could happen, Ameile thought. It hits the wood and leaves a mark. No one will notice one little imperfection on the wooden celling.

Releasing the bow, the arrow hit right on the spot Ameile aimed at, but blue sparks flew out of the arrow upon making impact, bouncing around the room in seemingly random fashion. They weren't strong enough to break the glass, but they certainly rattled. Hanzo gave out a hearty laugh.

"Mon dieu, je suis vraiment désolé," (I'm so sorry) Ameile tried apologizing.

"These arrows can do more than one of your sniper bullets ever could," Hanzo explained, taking the bow out of her hands and back onto its spot in the display.

"You know that would happen, did you," Ameile got irritated at the joke Hanzo pulled on her.

"You have to know a trick arrow from a regular arrow. I've got others that let you see through walls too."

Ameile noticed one sword in particular on display by itself on the back wall, with notable separation from the nearby exhibits. Unlike the other swords shown, this one had a slight curvature, and could make out some ornamentation on it.

"What about that sword?" she asked, making her way over. "What's so special about it?"

"This," Hanzo stopped, picking up the sword off its stand with one hand, admiring it with a somber look on his face. "This is the sword I used to kill Genji."

"May I hold it?" Ameile inquired out of curiosity. The weapon that caused Hanzo such great harm for his life. It was as if she took him to the labs where Talon made Widowmaker.

Hanzo was hesitant, then did hand over the sword. Ameile was caught off-guard with how heavy it weighed, trying to clasp the hilt with only one hand. Her only experience with swords were needle-thin ones when Gerard had her try fencing.

"You have to hold it with two hands," Hanzo instructed.

Ameile slowly waved the sword around, slowly getting the hang of the weight distribution. She noticed how along the hilt and steel of the sword, there were snaking dragons ending about halfway up the blade. She started holding it in various positions, slicing the air with careful strokes, being mindful not to hit the other displays.

"Ryu jin no ken wo kurae," Ameile shouted, butching the pronunciation like she did before, holding the sword over her head. A small part of her expected a surge of power to burst through her and the dragons to reveal themselves. But nothing happened. "Oh, no dragons."

"Give me that," Hanzo grabbed the sword away from her, and put it back in its display spot. "You mock what haunts me."

"Why would you want to keep something like that in such a display?"

"It wasn't my choice to keep this, but the clan elders. There are plenty of things here I'm uncomfortable being around."

Ameile's curiosity was peaked further. "Like what?"

"The Shimadas didn't carry out all their hits with swords and bows. Like any crime family, it worked mostly with guns. Those are in storage in the castle basement, now to be used only if anyone attacks the place. Even looking at the Shimada crest at times reminds me of the painful journey I took to reach this point. Wandering the world, working with Talon, joining Overwatch, meeting you."

Ameile then saw her surroundings for what they really were. Shadows of his past, but they're something he wanted around, to show how high above he was above his family's actions now. Meanwhile, Ameile worked to erase as much of Widowmaker's existence as she could, yet here Hanzo was trying to make the best of himself in this space. What did Ameile have to show for her past crimes right now? What did she?

"Hanzo, remember how Widowmaker had arm and back tattoos? Well. . . A l'enfer avec elle." (To hell with it) Ameile unzipped the back of her dress, only able to make it down to the area between her shoulder blades before her arms started cramping from the uncomfortable angle. "Can you help?" Ameile asked.

"Of course," Hanzo obliged, with a hint of nervousness. He dragged the zipper slowly down the rest of the way, secretly savoring every bit of the woman's flesh revealing itself to him. Ameile shrugged off the dress' straps and pulled the top portion down so that only the black bra she wore covered her chest. He would make out faint scars from where her spider tattoo used to be. She pulled down the right strap so Hanzo could get a better look at the cursive tattoo.

"What does that mean?" Hanzo asked.

"Qui Vidi Verra. She who sees, lives. I found it more fitting for the outlook on life I'm trying to maintain. And," Ameile spun around so Hanzo could see her frontside. She dragged one of his index fingers along the scar on her chest running between her cleavage. "This is from the heart surgery Dr. Ziegler did on me, which made me Ameile again. Well, I wouldn't call it surgery. More like opening my chest to stick a needle inside me."

Hanzo was disgusted now that that image was put in his head, but tried getting it out by rubbing his hands down her arms, feeling colder now. She didn't say anything about it, so he assumed she didn't mind.

"You remember when we stormed the Talon base?" Ameile tried reminding him. "When I had just come back? I had cut marks along my old Cauchemar tattoo."

"I didn't notice."

"I wouldn't expect you too, with the pace we were going," she went on, raising her right arm, which was covered with scars from the tattoo removal and of horizontal lines. "But those were self-inflicted."

"But, why?"

"For the same emotions you probably felt after you thought you killed Genji. That you committed some grave act. And nothing can atone for what you've done. Hmph, they're not even the worst scars I have anymore."

"I suppose we've handle our grief differently, yet somehow the same. One time, as I was roaming the world, I had my head shaved and piercings in the bridge of my nose. Talk about obvious pain. Besides, haven't you made your full recovery by this point?"

"Yes, but," Ameile could see Hanzo's face was getting closer to hers, the exhaling breath against her face caused her to slow down. "I'd imagine you know how erratic memories can be sometimes."

"Do you mind, Ameile?" Hanzo asked before going any further.

"Pas tout (Not at all). You've kissed me before," she replied, allowing the Shimada to move in for a kiss. She brought up her hand to run against his lower jaw, scratching the skin underneath his beard as Hanzo ran his hands across her smooth shoulders, his fingertips dragging against her cream white skin.

Hanzo leaned Ameile back against a display filled with katanas and daggers. She made sure not to lean back far too much, as the edge she was against would dig into her back. Ameile then had in mind to at least get Hanzo on the same level when it came to exposed skin, so without breaking their kiss, she worked on undoing the buttons of his shirt. Hanzo quickly caught on and broke away to undo his tie, letting the fabric dangle from his collar when he finished. The two resumed kissing, only now Ameile was free to run her hands against Hanzo's torso, feeling his toned abs and chest going all the way up along his neck and bearded jaw.

Ameile broke away from his lips to catch her breath, looking deep into Hanzo's brown eyes. Her right hand rested on his tattooed peck. "Well then," Ameile felt flustered, anticipating what he would try next. "Are you thinking what I'm thinking?"

"I suppose I am," Hanzo replied with the same amount of breathlessness, lifting Ameile up and carrying her out of the trophy room and down the hall to his room. He snuck a feel of her buttcheek as they engaged in another kiss.

* * *

Sunlight poured into the guest bedroom curtains, waking Hanzo up earlier than he wanted. He looked around the room just on the off chance of what happened last night indeed happened. Sure enough, Ameile was still sleeping next to him cradled underneath his tattooed arm. Well, cradled wouldn't be the right word, since they were the same height. But his hand was lost in her mess of black hair. Her arm was draped across his bare abdomen as she lay on her stomach.

Hanzo leaned over to see across her side of the bed. Their discarded clothes littered the floor in an unorderly patter. Then it started coming back to him. How once they entered this room, Ameile foolishly tried taking her dress off by pulling it down, but her hips were too wide for it to go down without any rips. So she just pulled it over her head, with Hanzo distracting her with kisses along her abdomen. He continued kissing her shoulders and neck as she worked on pulling his shirt and tie off and undoing his pants.

Once they were both in their underwear, the two snipers lay together still focused on kissing for about 15 minutes, but did get around to doing other things to each other. Hanzo would suck on Ameile's nipples and his hand occasionally drifted between her legs. Ameile would pinch several spots along his dragon tattoo, and stroke his erection, preparing it for what was to come.

"Mmm," Ameile made a noise as she woke, interrupting Hanzo's thoughts with a smile creeping on her face. "Bonjour."

"Ohayogozaimasu," (Good morning) Hanzo returned her smile. "Did you sleep well?"

"Very much," Ameile leaned in to kiss his cheek, starting a trail that ended up back on his lips.

"It wasn't bad for you at all?" Hanzo worriedly asked.

"I would've said something if I didn't enjoy myself," Ameile continued to give him kisses, but stopped upon noticing he wasn't putting any effort into it. "What's wrong?"

"In all honesty, I haven't been with a woman like that in a long time. Not since I was in exile. And it certainly didn't end with us waking in the morning together."

"Hanzo, last night was wonderful. There's nothing to be ashamed of." Ameile looked at the nightstand next to her side of the bed where she left her phone. It was just a little after 9, which briefly startled the Frenchwoman, as she wanted to do more sightseeing that day. "We should probably get up," Ameile slid off the bed, finding her bra and panties in the pile of tossed-aside clothes and gradually slipping them on.

"Is this going to a be a regular thing?" Hanzo wondered, now lying on his side watching his new lover dress. "With Lena and all?"

"I thought I explained it to you," Ameile reiterated as she hooked her bra back on. "We're perfectly fine sleeping with other people."

"Sure you say that now. Have either of you done anything like this yet?"

"Well there haven't been others trying to win our affections."

"Just you wait until she starts sleeping with other people, then you'll see how well your arrangement lasts."

Ameile picked up her discarded dress and shoes from the floor and started to make her way towards the door. "I'll see if Lena and Genji are up, then we can make plans for the day."

"This is the largest city in the world. Whatever you wanted to see, you probably won't get to all of it."

"Then we better make haste. Oh and Hanzo," Ameile got out halfway out the door.

"Yes?"

"You were right. The cherry blossom trees are beautiful."

Ameile walked down the hallway lost in thought. Would this become a regular thing between her and Hanzo? She couldn't come to Japan everytime he wanted to see her, and vice versa. They would both be plenty busy with missions, likely on opposite ends of the earth. Working together again is possible if she requested it from Commander Morrison, but there's no telling what she would be needed for. And leaving base without telling anyone just to sleep with another man would, after her last excursion into that, would definitely be punishable. At least enjoy what's here now, Ameile convinced herself. We'll cross that bridge when we reach it.

Sliding the guest bedroom door, Ameile found Genji and Lena cramped together on her bed. Lena appeared to have her pajama top on with her accelerator in its charger. Genji was, well, just in his armor, aside from his visor that was put on the nightstand. They didn't necessarily face each other, but Genji did have an arm behind her shoulders. Whatever position they started off with to end up here must've been somewhat mutual and tender.

They didn't, did they?

"Um, Lena? Lena?" Ameile tried nudging her awake.

Lena turned around to face her, slowly coming to. "Ameile? You didn't come back last night."

"Clearly, you didn't want me here."

"Well we didn't want to get in the . . . Hey, I see what you're getting at!"

Lena's shouting started to wake Genji up. He could immediately guess what transpired from Ameile's scant attire. "Looks like someone got busy last night."

"No thanks to you two. What was your deal admitting about us?"

"Hanzo should at least know what he's getting himself into," Lena explained. "We come as a package deal."

"If that's true, I suppose he's on board then."

"After what happened at dinner, he still slept with you?"

"After I got his mind off it, yes. Once we got on the topics of family weapons, embarrassing myself with one of his bows, and how we're sad wrecks of human beings."

"I suppose that's one way to bond," Lena said getting out of the bed and stretching her arms out.

"So what did you two end up doing last night?"

"Eh, we watched a samurai movie, talked about omnic stuff, shagged a bit," Lena said the last part trying to hide a shit-eating smile, but failing. Ameile didn't believe her for a moment, just rolling her eyes and punching Lena on the shoulder.

"Come on you two, get up," Ameile ordered, moving to pull out her toiletries and a different set of casual clothes out of her suitcase. "I'd like to see at least a manageable part of the city today," she continued to bark out as she made her way into the bathroom, preparing to take a shower.

"So, any ideas for plans?" Lena wanted to know from Genji. "Can we find a sushi conveyor belt place like I wanted?"

"I'm sure we can find one of those for lunch," Genji replied. "As soon as we figure out where to go first."


	9. Desires

As far as I can tell, this is the world's first Doomfist x Moira fic. So I'm happy to have this ship set sail.

* * *

Akande Ogundimu woke up in his room of Talon's Venice base. Rising up so the bedsheets no longer covered his chest, he looked out the window at the sunny morning.

The view showed the Venician mainland, miles away across the lagoon. Numerous boats doted the waves trying to cross the water. And the sun was well into the sky. He must've overslept, given the busy night he had.

Lying next to him on the bed, with an arm drapped on his stomach with purple fingernails, was Talon scientist Moira O'Deorain, his secret lover.

It was weird at first, starting this affair with one of Talon's head scientists and fellow council member. He didn't think they would have much in common. He a commanding leader of Talon's forces, she a background scientist who used Talon's resources not for conquests, but for her own scientific advancements.

She wasn't particularly beautiful in the traditional sense, with her short orange hair, large nose, different colored eyes and slender body. There were times she was mistaken for a man, but that wasn't what he found himself attracted to. Hell, finding himself attracted to someone this was a foreign concept for him. Probably for her as well.

Even more was that she was part of Overwatch, who fought against Talon. She was only brought on board because Gabriel insisted her work with Blackwatch would be an asset, along with her role as the minister of genetics in Oasis would give them an in for influence in the advanced city.

But as the two got to know each other better, they found their ambitions complimented one another nicely. Akande's belief that humanity would only be made stronger through conflict fell in line with Moira's belief that science would make humanity stronger.

The same went for how Moira felt about Akande's body. She had no qualms about how his right arm was replaced with a lifelike prosthetic. It made him the man he was today. She saw it as the perfect representation of how technology makes people's bodies stronger.

The most embarrassing part was their mutual love of Japanese anime from nearly 100 years ago. It was something Moira was more open about, given that she runs around with her hands on her sides like Naruto and one of her battle techniques was a power beam straight out of Dragon Ball. And he was fond of series like One Punch Man.

Akande got out of bed and grabbed the pair of black underwear he wore the night before off the floor, making his way to his quarter's bathroom before closing the door. He turned the faucet to get the shower running, cleaning the stench from his long night with the Irishwoman. He was supposed to orchestrate a meeting between some members of Talon's inner council, himself, Maximilien and Sanjay Korpal, with some arms dealers Akande knew from back in Nigeria and financiers from Bahrain and Singapore who stood to benefit from being involved with Talon. He just hoped he wouldn't be late how clogged the boat traffic can be on the canals at times.

Evidently, the sound of running water and the missing feeling of her hand on Akande's abs was enough to wake Moira up. She moved onto her side, dragging her fingernails against the mattress waiting for the door to open. The Talon scientist had a busy day herself, making her way back to Oasis to resume her duties as Minister of Genetics. Along with teaching genetics to students touted as the best in the world, but she couldn't stand.

When the door opened back up, a billow of steam escaped as Akande stood by the sink, brushing his teeth, hardly paying attention to his lover staring at his physique.

"Where are you off to, darling," Moira said, her body still covered by the bedsheets.

"You know where I'm off to," Akande muttered through the toothpaste and toothbrush in his mouth. "I have the meeting at the San Marco Piazza," he said as he spit the suds out his mouth. "And you have a full day as well."

"I have to make my way back to Oasis soon. I'm supposed to make a presentation for the other ministers about how the genetics division is going."

"They still don't suspect?"

"As far as I can tell, no."

"Need to be more certain than that. You know we can't take any chances of the other ministers figuring out your allegiances."

"Oh Akande, you think I'd still be on a minister if I didn't make sure?"

Akande stepped out of the bathroom to grab a white button-up shirt and khakis from his dresser. He sat on the bed as he buttoned himself up, with Moira moving her body up so that her small breasts were up against his back.

"It's a shame we couldn't do more of this," Moira said with the faintest bit of whine on her elegant voice. "Since I won't be back for another few weeks. Teaching those Oasis brats."

"And none of them suspect?" Akande asked as he buttoned his pants, not paying attention to the first comment Moira made there.

"They're all too busy asking me questions about animal testing and blaming me for Overwatch's downfall."

"What kind of animal testing questions?"

"If my past work involved giving rabbits an extra set of ears or making all kinds of bats suck blood. Then I'd say my work goes into making species stronger, not into making them look or do idiotic things."

"Please put something on," Akande ordered, getting up from the bed to go to his desk, figuring out which pair of sunglasses to wear. Moira got up to pick up her undergarments from the floor.

"So this deal today is supposed to go through?" Moira asked, starting to get dressed.

"It is. Another source of cheap arms for us that will go under the U.N.'s noses."

"Cheap? So poorly made I take it?"

"Wouldn't be surprised. I wouldn't know since I never use guns, but the lack of traceability is all that matters."

"There's been something else I've been thinking about, Akande," Moira brought up. "About us."

"I've told you before," Akande snapped in a calm matter. "I'm not interested in telling everyone else about our situation."

"Oh neither am I. I'm just wondering what would happen if the others found out."

"They're not going to found out," Akande dismissively reassured her, having picked out a pair of Armani glasses. "And if they did, what can they do about it? What can Gabriel or Olivia want from getting in the way of our desires?"

"Desires?" Moira pondered while putting on her shirt and pants from yesterday. "So you admit there's something to us for once? Or you just like spending long nights getting off topic from how to make the world stronger?"

"You know I like the company of people who see the world as I do," Akande stated, admiring the Irishwoman who was nearly as tall as he was and taking hold of her discolored right hand. "And I suppose anything sexual we have between us is just some biological need you'd spout out during one of your experiments."

"You sure know how to make someone feel special," Moira sarcastically said before giving Akande a kiss. His kiss back was rather chaste. She would be sure to get some emotion out of him yet. "Talk to you soon."

"I trust you can see yourself out. Call me when you get to Oasis," Akande looked back to say, as he walked out to the hallway and the door closed behind him.


End file.
